Follower
by krissyg927
Summary: Mac stalks a woman through her social media, I suck at these intros. It's Mac, so...
1. Chapter 1

Ok Y'all here's chapter one. I had a lot of trouble with the formatting, but I got it fixed now that I'm using google docs and don't have to cut and paste constantly from different devices.

Follower

Meghan McKay had four thousand five hundred sixty-six followers on Instagram and on May 13th she got one more. His sixteen-year-old sister Regina had insisted he get a smartphone and retire his old flip phone and that's what started all of it.

Sometimes that kid could get him involved in the craziest shit, but she was his baby sister and he adored her.

Regina had tried to put Mac on Facebook, but he wasn't having it, Instagram he allowed because he didn't have to use his real name and in two minutes he had a profile and access to people all over the world. Regina added a few people that she followed to get him started and one of them was Meghan.

The anonymity of the internet was a perfect hunting ground for a guy like him. His Instagram name was MacthePlower, which was a play on an old nickname given to him by a girl he used to fuck. She called him a Mac Truck and always asked to get plowed by her Mac Truck. It was fuckin stupid, but this was Instagram.

Meghan was 27, his age and she lived in Salt Lake City, which was close to Cainville and she was on Instagram constantly. There wasn't always a good signal where he lived and mostly, he was online at the bar because Walter had finally sucked it up and got Wi-Fi and a signal booster for the bar. That would bring in more tourists and Walter was all anout the dinero. So when he did get a chance to sign on there were always plenty of her selfies for him to see.

Her hair was red and he could tell it was natural, she had the slightest smattering of freckles on her face and she was not what he would call beautiful. But she was to him and from the minute he saw her he knew he had to have her.

"You're making me love you," He whispered to the image on his screen.

It was easy really, every bit of her life was online, Mac had never seen her in the flesh, yet he knew everything about her. He even knew where she was almost every minute of the day because she never turned off the location on her phone.

He knew she was allergic to shellfish and peanuts and that she was a vegetarian. He knew what brand of makeup she bought and what kind of tampons she preferred, it was all out there for the world to see.

She had a link in her bio to her YouTube channel and he could hear her voice that way, she had a channel with a bunch of followers too and sponsors.

She did makeup tutorials and generally just shot the shit with people on Youtube about all kinds of topics. She was smart, and he liked them smart.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Come on Reg, I ain't doing this shit..." Mac was thirty-two and way too old for this bullshit in his opinion, but she persisted. Finally, he had agreed and now he was almost addicted to it.

He stopped protesting when he saw all the pictures, hundreds of pictures; his own private spank bank in the palm of his hand, so to speak and he smiled then. Maybe this Instagram wasn't for losers, after all, it was a way to find pussy undoubtedly and he was sick of the same old same old around here anyway.

Some of the girls on there were way too young and he made a point not to be that guy, he was a stalker and a rapist, that was true, but not a pedophile.

/

"You're making me love you," He whispered to the image on his screen and then he was whispering the same thing into the darkness of the night when he laid eyes on her for real.

His dick was already raging hard when Mac watched as she stepped off the curb across the street. She was taller than he thought, and her legs long and bare. He licked his lips as he imagined them wrapped around his neck.

His girl was looking to take a break, she had eluded to it on her feed and Mac intended to help her do just that.

/

"You aren't Cindy Crawford we'll all be fine if you take a time out," Carolina said to her as they brushed their hair in the bathroom mirror. They were out on the town and documenting it every step of the way via Twitter and Instagram. It was all so easy for him.

"I don't want to lose any of my sponsors though…"

"Well," Carolina replied as she applied her lipstick expertly, "Then I don't know what to tell you…"

They had also tagged each other on Facebook, there was not one person in the free world who wouldn't know exactly where the two girls were every step of the night.

"Calvin wants to go to the Bahamas…"

"You know if I were you, I'd close my legs till that motherfucker shows up with a ring."

"I don't wanna marry him, he's fifteen years older than me," She laughed as they stepped out on the sidewalk and unbeknownst to them, they were already being watched, or Meghan was.

Mac stood in the shadows watching as they teetered down the sidewalk on way to high heels, but he did love that. Someday soon those suede blue frivolous Louboutin's were going to be wrapped around his neck before too long, whether she liked it or not. He'd make her keep the shoes on too, the shoes and nothing else.

Whether she liked it or not.

And she wouldn't have to worry about her older boyfriend either, he wouldn't be buying her anymore expensive fuck me pumps; Mac had plans for that guy too.

/

The girls in his town were all cut from the same mold and Mac was always in the mood for a little strange. Unfortunately, tourists to Cainville were few and far between. He'd never opened a computer or been online much at all. But Reggie had been right, it was time to dive into the 20th century, time to get out there and see the world beyond the red canyon he had lived in all his life.

Location settings were a beautiful thing to a guy like him, it made this so much easier and Mac made good use of it. This girl, Meghan, dated a B list celebrity, he found out when she took a picture of herself in the guy's loft apartment in some ritzy Salt Lake address and accidentally turned on the location setting. That's what she said anyway when the comments started coming in from his fans that recognized the view she made sure was in the background of the selfie.

What a fucking show off she was, Mac had to respect that really, she was selling her brand, hard.

Mac brand was just hard, and she was going to find out all about it, in abundance. But this guy she was banging would be a problem, something that stood between him and his dream girl. Mac had some plans for him.

The guy, this actor was someone Mac had heard of, he'd done a few mediocre movies, nothing huge at memorable in Mac's opinion and a TV show that was not Mac's cup of tea. Lately, women swooned all over this guy as if he was the greatest thing since sliced bread but as far as Mac was concerned, he wasn't all that at all. He was fucking Mac's girl though and that meant he had to go.

He knew who the actor was, some nobody that she thought was going to make her famous. Mac didn't watch the show this guy was in, it was some horror bullshit. Devon said it was all explosions and shit and frankly Mac figured the guy was some pretty boy who just got lucky.

However, he did his due diligence and found out they had been dating just over a year and the dude was in no way looking like he was going to propose to her, at all. It seemed to Mac that she was just some girl to fuck to this guy. He didn't love her, and he was too old for her too in Mac's opinion.

"I'm in this for the long game." He said as he scrolled her feed, "Meghan McKay…Love isn't a strong enough word for how I feel about you."


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in the coffee shop that sold over priced latte's but had free wifi and watched as she placed her order. Meghan had on a pair of jeans and some kind of peasant top and boots but she could have been wearing a ball gown by the reaction he was having to her. Mac salivated at the sight of her, and she was so close to him.

Mac sat at the table pretending not to notice her when in reality she was the only reason he started coming to the place. She posted on Twitter that they had the best coffee in Salt Lake City and he knew already she was angling for some kind of payback for that.

Meghan was what they called an influencer and to his utter shock, people ate her words up with a spoon. If she raved about a place five thousand people, plus him knew about it instantly. People flocked to whatever destination she recommended and there were hundreds of people just like her.

He couldn't help but wonder what this world was coming to anyway that the masses couldn't even think for themselves any more and decide what they liked.

She walked by him and he got a whiff of her perfume, It was Daisy by Marc Jacobs one of her sponsors of course, and he breathed the fragrance deep into his lungs like a hit off a crack pipe.

Then he commented on her latest picture in his feed. He watched as she put the coffee down on the high counter and opened her phone. She smiled as she read and brushed her hair behind her ear, he could almost see her dimples from where he sat.

*****You are the most beautiful woman in the world****

*****Who are you MacthePlower**** she had answered as she left the shoppe and behind her he grinned an evil grin because she was going to find out someday really soon exactly who and what he was.

/

Unfortunately for Mac he still had work to do and couldn't spend all his time stalking Meghan. She was off to the Bahamas for two weeks with her boyfriend anyway so Mac spent most of his time in the cave filling orders for Walter.

From time to time he logged on and was treated with plenty of pictures of her vacation. He picked out his favorite picture of her in a bikini and printed it out at a Kinko's three towns over. Soon the wall in his bedroom was covered with pictures of her that she willingly sent out over the internet.

Thank you very much Meghan, or as he preferred to call her Meg.

It was only fitting that he would call her Meg seeing as how intimately the were going to be acquainted very soon. In the meantime he made due with the wall of pictures of her in his room that he had jacked from her Instagram and Twitter.

Soon Mac wanted more and he was forced to make a phony Facebook account so he could see her there too. There wasn't one part of her life that he wanted to miss.

Between that and Snapchat he knew where she was every moment of the day, and could cross her path when he so desired once she was back in town.

/

Devon noticed right away that Mac's mood was improving recently and not for nothing but he was suspicious right from the jump. His brother never smiled unless he was on his way to get drunk, high, or laid.

Sometimes that didn't even do the trick and Devon knew full well what Mac did to satisfy himself when the usual wasn't enough.

"You fucking someone new?" Devon asked as they worked side by side in the cave, "Or doing something else?".

"What's it to ya?" Mac said as he stopped and lit a cigarette and pushed his mask up onto his head.

"Your usual shit attitude isn't as bad," Devon replied with a shrug.

"Very funny,' Mac took a long drag on his cigarette and imagined when he would bring Meghan to the cave and make her his forever, "Also none of your business."

"Fine." Devon scowled but he smelled blood in the water, something was about to go down.

/

Back at home Mac sat on his bed with his phone in his hand trying to get online to check up on her, but as usual he had a shit signal. Looking to the other side of the room where the wall was now covered from floor to ceiling with her pictures in various poses and states of dress.

He had been busy since first discovering her.

His cock was hard in seconds looking at the wall, and he smoked a joint as he imagined her there with him. He wished he had a signal on his phone though, living out in the boondocks was a pain in the ass sometimes.

The desire to know what she was doing out weighed any other primal need he might have had at the moment. So he showered to get the smell of meth off of him, although that did attract a certain type of woman sometimes.

Within the hour he was at The Luna Mesa and as expected one of his usual humps was already hanging on him. Several times he told Kristine to get lost while he scanned his feed to see what Meg was doing in the Bahamas. "Whipping Post" played in the background and it was only fitting he supposed.

"Whatch doin Mac?" She asked as she lit a cigarette, "You free tonight?"

"Give it up Krissy, I ain't got no rock for you tonight," He said to her as she ran her hand over his back. He didn't look twice at the skin tight blue dress the girl was wearing or the high heels that he was so fond of.

He had a shoe fetish and he knew it but tonight he wasn't interested in buying.

Instantly he was enraged when he saw the picture Meghan had posted of her boyfriend's torso barely covered by a thin sheet on a bed they were clearly sharing in some swanky hotel. The thought of her fucking him was an unfortunate reality that Mac chose to ignore, except when she shoved it in his face like this.

It was so fucking offensive.

She just couldn't help herself though, the attention that picture would get her was too much to resist. Although it could be any man in the picture, a shoulder tattoo revealed who it actually was, if you were a diligent stalker, which Mac certainly was.

Sometimes she would post pictures of herself in his concert T-shirts that everyone recognized, she was no dumb broad and Mac just loved how sneaky she was.

Meg had smartly shut the comments off on that particular picture because the backlash from all the guy's teenage fangirls would be horrifying. Meghan was not dumb, something many people forgot, but Mac didn't, she knew what she was doing an everything was calculated to provide maximum exposure for her.

This would get her so many more followers.

Calvin Paramus was a dick too, because he would never allow her to take a picture of them together or post about him specifically on social media. He claimed it was because of privacy but Mac suspected it was to keep his options open, and how fucking dare he shit on her that way.

Mac was angry for her and at her for allowing this shit to go on and he shut his phone off in a huff of anger and jealousy. He could do her better than that guy, all he had going for him was his money. Mac had so much more to offer her.

He turned around and called across the dark bar, "Hey, Krissy, you get a customer yet?"

The dark haired prostitute that traded sex for drugs with Mac on the regular turned and shook her head.

He held up a hundred dollar bill, "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac lit a cigarette as he leaned against the wall out back of the bar. Kristine leaned next to him smoking a cigarette of her own and they were silent for beat. It was fine, they had been down this road many times. She was alright, he fucked her plenty and neither of them ever had any complaints. She was a good hustle for a hundred bucks, what did he care anyway; he had money to burn that night.

"Where ya been hiding Mac?" she said with a little smile on her lips, "Or better what are you hiding?" She reached over and ran her hand over the sizable bulge in his pants.

Mac closed his eyes and pretended she was someone else.

"You got a beast there for me don't you?"

"You know it," He answered, pulling her closer to him so fast that she gasped and dropped her cigarette.

"Mac what big teeth you have," She teased as he nipped at her neck.

"The better to eat you with little red riding hood." He moaned into her skin and then he was on her. With little effort he picked her up and pushed her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This was the way it always went down with her, he took one last drag on his cigarette and tossed it on the ground and brought his hand up to caress her breast.

'Fuck, you've got the biggest cock in town," She gasped as he pushed against her and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"Then why you charging me? Eh," Mac laughed at his own joke as he unbuckled his pants and tugged at her underwear. From his back pocket he pulled out a condom, ripped it open with his teeth and slid it down on his perfect dick.

He pulled the lacy garment aside and in one swift move he was inside her, her eyes went wide and she moaned out loud.

"Gotta make a living," She answered breathlessly as he shoved his dick in and out of her in a nice slow rhythm.

"Yeah but at least i get you off too," Mac countered.

She laughed then, a big uproarious laugh and he smiled at that,"Mac there ain't no such thing as a hundred dollar orgasm.'

"Think I'm buying one right now," He laughed as he pounded her into the wall until the fire inside of him was quenched for the moment.

It would come back, it always did.

/

A few days later and she was coming back according to a Tweet she sent at 2 pm from the airport, and Mac was there to welcome her home, so to speak. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the building across the street in the dark.

From where stood he could see her window, which was dark because she had not gotten home yet. Mac didn't care he had time to spare and he was patient when he needed to be.

When the private car that her boyfriend paid for pulled up she was out of the backseat like her ass was on fire, Mac couldn't even tell if he had bothered to see her home or not. It seemed like she was alone, and that was good for what he had planned.

She already had her phone to her ear and Mac's eyes and ears perked up at what he heard. His plans would be interrupted but what the fuck, he had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, I'm back home Jimmy so get your ass over here…"

What was this? Mac drew himself out of the shadows just a bit to hear, but not enough for her to see him. Meg was cheating on the TV star? Fuck Yes! Funny how she didn't put that on social media.

Mac watched as she put the key into her door and turned the lights on, he could see she was tanned from her vacation. She looked beautiful, so alive.

About fifteen minutes later he saw a guy walking down the opposite sidewalk from where he stood, someone younger than the guy who just spent a shit ton of money for her company. He wore a hoodie and a baseball cap on backwards like some kind of skater kid.

This was what she chose? Meghan, Mac thought to himself, you have terrible taste in men.

Hell, this young cock she had ordered up like a pizza was probably five years younger than himself. Mac resisted the desire to dispatch with this guy and take her right now, he wanted to see how this was going to play out.

He watched the guy take the steps two at a time to her door and before he knocked she had opened the door and pulled him inside by the scruff of his jacket. Mac let out a laugh at that and lit another cigarette, ready to watch the show.

Meghan had opened the window to air out the apartment from being away for two weeks and although she had mini blinds on the window the breeze blew them out from time to time giving Mac a nice view.

She was on that dude from the minute he walked into her apartment, Mac observed, ripping his clothes off and allowing him to rip at hers. This wasn't making Mac jealous to watch her like he was, it was making him hot.

Did she not get enough dick in the bahamas? Was there really someone out there that had a sex drive that could match his? Was she the one? Mac didn't really believe in all that crap, but it was food for thought.

In the meantime he watched as this dude Jimmy gave it to her from behind right in front of the bedroom window.

He slipped the Ipod earphones into his ears, leaned back against the alley wall and unzipped, she liked it rough, noted.

He breathed in and listened to the song he picked.

 _Little red riding hood, you sure are lookin good, you're everything a big bad wolf could want. What a big heart i have the better to love you with. Little red riding hood, even bad wolves can be good._

Back in the ally he took out his cock and stroked it nice and slow as he watched the action across the street. Megan was a dirty girl from the look of what he was witnessing and he could not wait to be the one who was doing them to her.

Fucking Kristine again the night before had done nothing to quell his lust for this woman before him and it was so on. Soon she would have no other lover but him, for the rest of her life, as long as that might last.

He came hard thinking about her, what they were going to do together and watching Jimmy fuck her like he hated her.

Jimmy didn't stick around much though, he was out the door before the afterglow even faded and instead of staying to watch what she did now, Mac followed Jimmy instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to the guest reviewer who said I'm making her like Mac. I mean he is the bad guy but there is something about him that's just yummmmmm. I like him too!

 **Chapter Text**

Jimmy immediately opened his phone and started dialing, and was so deep in conversation soon that he never knew that Mac was behind him. Also to be fair, as a man Jimmy wasn't raised to be wary of strangers the way women were and so he wasn't.

Mac stayed behind him with his earbuds in listening to Incubus sing about love hurting and fuck if that wasn't true. Sometimes it's a good hurt, Mac knew that all too well. All his life love had been pleasure and pain, more pain mostly.

Music was a good thing for him though, it turned off the voices in his head, his father's voice telling him he was no good and would never amount to anything. Walter had done a number on him, and sometimes Mac still couldn't get out from under those voices.

He was Walter's biggest producer, that was the whole thing, yet the old man never was or would be satisfied. Maybe somehow, someway he would get away from all of that. It was something to work towards anyway.

Music was a good thing, he favored bands like Incubus, Sublime, and lately Social Distortion. When "Story Of My Life" came on he reached for his switchblade and followed Jimmy who conveniently decided to cut down an ally in one of the seedier sections of Salt Lake City.

********High school seemed like such a blur,  
I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections.  
And in class, I dreamed all day,  
Of a rock 'n' roll weekend

And the girl in the front of the room,  
So close yet so far y'know she never seemed to notice  
That this silly schoolboy crush  
Wasn't just pretend.********

It couldn't be more perfect really, Jimmy continued yammering on his phone as he looked for the person he was supposed to cop some blow from so he could go meet some other party girl at a bar uptown.

Jimmy was a busy boy, wasn't he? Mac was doing her a favor taking her away from all this...noise. Soon they would have their own world together without cell phones and facebook and men that told lies.

Meg had wanted Jimmy to stay, Mac could see the disappointment on her face when he left barely a minute after he had been inside of her. This jerk just took for granted the fact that he had a spot in the most coveted place Mac had ever seen.

He himself wouldn't ever take her pussy for granted like this douche he was about to dispatch with, he would take her gift and savor it. There would be no part of her he wouldn't touch, taste and make his forever, or until he got tired of her because that was a real possibility.

*******Life goes by so fast  
You only want to do what you think is right.  
Close your eyes and then it's past;  
Story of my life

And I went down to my old neighborhood  
The faces have all changed there's no one left to talk to  
And the pool hall I loved as a kid  
Is now a Seven Eleven******

There was no way to deny that she was a shallow person, even unlikable, but he wasn't looking for conversation, he was looking to fuck his dream girl plain and simple. He was well aware that this was burning lust and not much more, that made him just as shallow he supposed.

One of his favorite songs was on and the time was right as he snuck up on Jimmy and slammed his head into the brick wall, once, twice, three times. All Jimmy could croak out was a weak "What the fuck, man." and it made Mac laugh.

Then he was on the other man while he was still dazed stabbing him as blood spattered all over the ally, all over the wall and all over Mac. Eventually, they ended up on the ground and Mac could not stop the rage that was inside of him. He rose up, held the knife in both hands and plunged it into Jimmy's chest over and over again.

It felt better than anything to exact revenge for her and to get this clown out of his way for good. Part of him was just pissed that he had to watch Jimmy fuck her when he had been planning to fuck her tonight.

That was out the window now, there was so much blood Mac knew he'd have to get out of there fast and change into his coveralls he always kept in the truck to drive home.

He had not thought he'd need the coveralls tonight, and he had thought he'd need the pocket full of condoms he had brought. The best laid plans and all that…

Jimmy was a minor inconvenience that was all, easily swatted away like an annoying fly.

********I went downtown to look for a job  
I had no training, no experience to speak of.  
I looked at the holes in my jeans  
And turned and headed back.

Life goes by so fast  
You only want to do what you think is right.  
Close your mind and its past,  
Story of my life.********

He kept stabbing long after Jimmy had taken his last breath and the earbuds never fell out of his ears, he had paid extra for ones that would stay in place in high winds. This was just an added bonus that he could move around freely with wireless earphones to drown out any sound but what he wanted to hear.

********Good times come and good times go,  
I only wish the good times would last a little longer.  
I think about the good times we had  
And why they had to end.********

Mac stood up after he slit Jimmy's throat just for good measure and looked down at the other man. He had it coming Mac told himself as he shook the blood off his favorite knife and wiped it on his pants. Then he slowly walked away towards where he had parked his truck, it was late and lucky for him there weren't a lot of people out.

So I sit at the edge of my bed  
I strum my guitar and I sing an outlaw love song.  
Thinkin' 'bout what you're doin' now  
And when you're comin' back.*********

/

Jimmy was found the next day and the police because it was a seedy section of town called it a drug slaying and Meghan was on a rampage. Mac watched her as she paced back and forth in her apartment the next day.

It was daylight and he had to be careful, but he couldn't stay away, she had posted a photo of herself and Jimmy taken at some club on Instagram with the caption RIP friend. Mac got a kick out of that, friend? Since when do people fuck their friends?

He could hear her screaming into the phone at her bestie Jennifer, the girl with the high heels that was with her when Mac followed her for the very first time.

He also noticed she wasn't crying at all at the news that Jimmy had been murdered. She just posted it on social media so the sympathy would pour in and it did. Negative attention was still attention he thought to himself and leave it to Meg to parlay a man's death into attention for her.

Mac couldn't wait to get into her head and find out why she did the things she did.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Mac was in town was three days later when they had Jimmy's memorial service and burial, the place and time announced all over Twitter naturally. He took advantage of the opportunity to break into Meghan's apartment like he had been meaning to do when she was in the Bahamas, but Walter had kept him practically chained in the cave cooking the whole time.

Now, finally, he would get to know her more intimately, he would see the spaces that she lived in, breathe her air, touch her things.

"Ok, MeghanwithanH now to see what makes you tick," He smiled to himself as he tripped the lock to her door with a credit card. Her apartment was cleaner than he imagined it would be, he himself wasn't the best at keeping a place neat.

This was a welcome discovery. As he walked by a chair in her living room he picked up a scarf off the couch and smelled it, it smelled like her and he was instantly hard. He wished she was there with him now, he'd give her the hardest fuck of her life.

Jimmy, rip, had nothing on Mac, he planned to throw her around his bed one night real soon and she'd forget any other man in her life after that. He dropped the scarf on the floor in the kitchen for her to find and wonder how it ended up there from the couch where she left it.

Mac opened the refrigerator and took out one of her fancy bottled waters, he read the label out loud: Pellegrino, some fancy Italian swill. Then he drank from it and made a face.

"Tastes like shit," He belched and replaced it in the refrigerator then set his sight on a piece of cake she was undoubtedly saving, chocolate mousse from some fancy restaurant. She would notice it was gone, maybe he'd even leave the plate on the counter for her to find.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do, he thought to himself as he shoved half of the piece of cake in his mouth.

"Now this is more fucking like it.' He said as he licked his fingers and finished the rest of the cake. His phone chimed and he swiped it to see what was going on as he the plate down on the counter, "Another update from you and your army of narcissistic minions." Mac said to the latest photo Megan had posted from the post-burial luncheon.

She looked fine as fuck in black too.

Next, he went to her desk in the dining room, it sat in a corner, away from the dining room table, that was cluttered with candles.

"Meghan, baby, you got a serious candle habit, you need to go to some meetings…" Mac laughed as he made a beeline for desk and rifled through the drawers. There was a file that simply said CP, Mac grabbed that and opened it.

Calvin Paramus.

Inside was a legal document, a non-disclosure agreement that he had made her sign and Mac just shook his head.

"These celebrities and their NDA's they make everyone sign before they fuck em," He scoffed as he read the document, Calvin had her on a short leash, and Mac wondered if the man knew what else she had been up to.

Apparently, Calvin paid for her car and apartment in exchange for her silence, but Meghan still pushed the envelope there, sometimes with the things she posted, people could figure it out; you had to admire it.

He didn't know what would possess this girl to agree to be this guy's kept woman when he would never take her out in public. What was the point really, if you had looks like her, she could have anyone.

The fact that she was fucking Jimmy on the reg told Mac all that he needed to know about her. She was mercenary, like himself, they would be a match made in hell and he couldn't wait to consummate this unholy union.

He had never believed in soulmates before, but now, the more he got to know her, the good, the bad and, the ugly the more he knew this was meant to be. She was for him, there was no doubt in his mind now.

As he placed the paper back in the file and closed her desktop his heart sped up as he walked towards her bedroom. As he passed her bathroom he recognized the mirror in which a lot of her selfies were taken.

*********He stood there looking in the mirror and imagining her standing there next to him. In the mirror he watched her turn to him, he pulled her to him roughly and devoured her mouth with his. Mac was a dirty kisser according to Krissy, she once said it was like he was fucking her mouth with his tongue.

His hands went right to her ass and pulled her against his throbbing cock. Then he swept all the makeup and perfume bottles off of the vanity and set her up on top of it. Her back was against the mirror and he pulled her shirt over her head as she ripped at his shirt sending all the buttons flying across the room.

Her tiny hands danced over his back while he unbuckled his pants and freed his cock, then he pulled her to the edge of the vanity.*******

Mac opened his eyes and snarled at his reflection in the mirror, she wasn't there, but she would be soon.

Still hard and throbbing with need he left the room and went for her bedroom. He paused in the doorway with his hand upon the door jam and just looked at her bed for a moment. Out the window, he could see the alley where he had stood and watched her banging Jimmy.

He remembered the seething rage he felt and the great pleasure it was to eliminate the competition. Mac was a man who always got what he wanted and he intended to have her, sooner rather than later.

He approached her bed and laid down prone, smelling her pillows and moving his hips as if she was beneath him. Dry fucking her bed wasn't in his plan but her smell was all over the bed and he couldn't control it.

When she was finally his it was going to be so good. He groaned out loud into the pillow she laid her head on that morning ad imagined she would dream of him. Meghan knew who he was, after all, he commented on her pictures sometimes, she knew who MacThePlower was, she did indeed.

Soon they would meet in person, he groaned out loud, long and satisfying at the thought of it. His phone pinged again, another update, and he rolled over to read it.

Meg was on the move again, she and her friends were heading home to change and go for a late dinner, time for him to get moving.

"Soon baby," He whispered to her latest photo outside some overpriced tea house three blocks away, "Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

A short update :)

 **Chapter Text**

Meghan called Carolina to come over as soon as she got home that day and Mac watched as she fretted over the cake she knew she didn't eat. The two of them stood there and stared at it for a long time, then she did the cleverest thing, he was so impressed by her at that moment. She put the plate and the fork into a plastic bag and put it in her pantry, back behind the cans of tomato sauce she used when she cooked.

What was she up to? She did change the locks on her front door and added a deadbolt that she didn't have before, so it had rattled her. Nothing would keep him out though, if he wanted to get in, he would get in. Still, whatever she was up to had him so intrigued. He had chosen well this time.

This was a girl who turned him on physically and mentally, a first. He could feel his body reacting just thinking about her mind and how it worked. She was his match in every way. He wanted to keep her for a long time if he could, they were meant to be.

Meghan had his prints but she didn't call the cops, he was curious about that. If she had they would have found out who he was in two seconds, he was in the system for possession with intent, manufacturing and distribution, and sexual battery.

He had served time for those crimes. he was a convicted felon, yet she chose not to find that out, why? It would be so easy for her to do it and he knew she was smart enough to know that. Did she thin Calvin had something to do with it?

Any other girl would call the police and leave town after finding out his rap sheet. Mac couldn't quite figure out why she didn't call anyone but Carolina, it just made him want to know what made her tick even more.

He also wanted her to know it wasn't Calvin or one of his lackeys that did this. There had to be a way to let her know. This was getting fun, more fun than he expected and he smiled in the darkness as he watched the two girls. Soon there would be nothing and no one between him and Meghan.

/

The club was loud and obnoxious but that was where his girl wanted to be so that's where he was going. This was not his kind of place at all, he wouldn't be caught dead in a disco like this, except for now. A man did strange things for love sometimes.

It was some kind of grand opening and she was being paid to Tweet and Instagram it all, for weeks she had pimped it and Mac had followed the whole thing.

Slowly they were getting to know each other and Mac was enjoying the slow burn of it all.  
Mac had commented on a few more of her pictures recently, nothing to cause alarm and nothing that told of his intentions towards her.

They had a bit of a rapport now, some banter between them here and there. Nothing too obvious and nothing overly concerning, Mac knew how to play this game, he was really good at flirting, always had been. His blue eyes and the way he worked them had gotten him very far in life, especially with women.

He could charm them in person and online it seemed. She flirted back with him, she was into it.

He was a perfect gentleman on her Instagram though, nothing crude or sexually offensive, he kept it tame, which he would not be once he had her all to himself. Nothing would be tame about that.

Mac was a wild animal when the mood struck him and the lust he felt for her was boiling over to the point where he couldn't put it off much longer.

He thought about that as he sat in the club watching her dancing and grinding with some girl called Ginger. This was a show he had not been expecting, however, it was amazing just the same. She was dressed in a cream-colored slip dress that he imagined cutting off of her and heels so high he couldn't figure out how she could even walk in, let alone dance.

Ginger was one of her friends but by the look of the way they touched each other, and the little kisses they stole while dancing it looked like more, much more was going on between them. That was A-ok with him, girl on girl was hot as fuck; maybe he'd arrange a three-way, but then he thought better of it.

Mac didn't really share his toys well with others when he as a kid and it would be no different now. She wouldn't want to share his cock with her friend either, not once she finally got it. He waved for the bartender once the two girls sat down in their booth and sent them both a drink, Dirty Martinis.

He raised his glass, careful to hide behind the baseball cap he wore when they looked his way after the waitress pointed to him. Meghan blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch in his hand and hold to his heart; how fuckin romantic. Then he got up and left the bar before anyone else got a good look at him.

That was important, to keep a low profile, he wasn't new at this. His phone chimed when he hit the street and there it was. A picture of the drink he sent her with the caption, "thank you, handsome stranger." #ilikemymartinisdirtylikemymen #dirty #clubbenerocks. He waited ten minutes till he got back to his truck, parked strategically away from the bar, again so he wouldn't be noticed and liked it.

He was one of two hundred people who liked the picture, nameless and faceless. Then he got really bold and told her "you're welcome." As expected she went nuts over that, "Next time stop and say hi MacThePlower, you know I'm dying to meet you." as if men came out of the woodwork every day and bought her drinks.

Maybe they did. but didn't anyone ever tell her not to take a drink or a ride from a stranger? He planned to give her both. Very soon.

She had tagged Ginger in the picture too, but he already followed her and knew all he wanted to know about her. Gingerlikesgirls and MeghanwithanH had been friends since high school and sometimes it seemed more than friends. He would go home and think about both of them, taking turns, he wasn't cheating on Meghan with this fantasy, not really.


	7. Chapter 7

She wrote about things in her journal that she didn't write about online, and he had found it by accident It amazed him, her writing, it proved something to him, something beautiful. Mac knew her even better now and he knew that a part of her wasn't the shallow end of the pool, she had depth after all. He had stolen her journal and now read it obsessively, trying to get all the way inside of her.

Mac wanted nothing more than to possess her entirely.

He could feel the neurons firing in his brain one after the other like the fourth of July; she was the one. Mac rolled over in his bed and devoured her words as he dreamed of devouring her, sinking his teeth into her flesh.

What she wanted most of was to be seen and he was going to give her that. Mac knew that she wanted, to be on display like precious art and he would build it especially for her, a room where he could keep her forever. But first...flowers.

"Oh girl, someone sure likes you!" Amanda squealed as she brought the flowers to the desk Meghan used when she was working which wasn't too often. She didn't need to work, Calvin paid for all of her expenses, from her pedicures to her doctor's appointments and he gave her an allowance. She didn't want for anything. But she kept this job as an editor in case things went south with Calvin. Because that could happen, he had a habit of tiring of women after a few years and she didn't want to be left out in the cold.

"Are they from Calvin?"

Meghan shook her head, "It just says You will be mine…" She answered with a delighted grin.

"Wow, And it's not even Valentine's day or your birthday."

Meghan shrugged and reached for the petals, stroking them softly. Who sent these.

"Meghan has a boyfriend, Meghan has a bossy boyfriend...yum."

/

Meghan's bossy boyfriend was right at that moment following Ginger in his truck as she walked down the street towards the gym. He watched her ass as she swayed and sashayed down the street like she was something else. Too bad he didn't have time to fuck her, he wanted to show her how a real man did it, but there was no time.

This had to look like an unfortunate accident, nothing more. Two of her friends being mugged would tip off the cops for sure and Mac was all about staying under the radar.

Mac had commandeered Devon's ride because he wasn't stupid enough to use his for this particular mission. When it was over Ginger would be laying in the street like road kill and Mac would have one less obstacle between himself and the love? of his life.

/

"Kids in America'' blared through the speakers of the club as he followed her down the hallway to where it was darker. Tonight was the night and the tune just fueled him on. This was an old song, he remembered it from when he was younger. Meghan seemed to like it, she hummed it as she searched for the ladies room. Ginger was in the ground now and forgotten and it had been a few weeks since he had seen Meghan in the flesh, he couldn't wait any longer.

He had to have her tonight.

"Hey pretty girl…" He said, using Walters line as he placed one arm against the wall she was standing near. Meghan looked up at him as he cooked one hip to the side, 'Got plans for later?" He fixed his crystalline blue eyes on her green ones in an effort to hypnotize her.

"I know you," She grinned and he was close enough to see her dimples, "You bought me and Ginger drinks." Then her eyes were sad, she missed her friend.

"Shame about her getting hit by that car like that. I saw that you posted about it. I'm so sorry," Mac said imitating empathy that he had seen people do on TV. In reality, he had empathy for no one but himself.

Meghan made no attempt to get by him so he took it as an invitation, and it was.

Mac stared into her eyes as people milled all around them in the crowded bar, it didn't matter who was watching she couldn't tear herself away from his gaze, "One kiss," Mac murmured softly, then he brought his hands each up to rest on her cheeks, "Just one, and then you can decide if you want to come home with me…"

It took her breath away and he knew it, he had trapped many a woman with these moves and he was good. Mac never had to force a woman, they all went willingly, even if later they wished they hadn't.

Meghan blinked her eyes, trying to keep her wits about her, but she was dizzy, intoxicated by him; there was loud music all around them and she didn't hear any of it. All she could focus on was those blue eyes and the smell of him, manly, not like all the metrosexual dudes she was so used to. No cologne for this guy, oh no, just the smell of the beast, pure. He smelled like fresh air, and the woods and bad decisions.

This was something Meghan was not unfamiliar with, she was known to make a bad decision or three. This man before her was bad news because he pushed all her buttons in all the right ways. That should have been her first warning but she was lost to him already.

He oozed sexuality and it was fog all around him, pulling her in closer and closer until all she wanted to be in his arms. No man affected her this way and that should have been a warning to her.

Mac brought his face closer to hers and stopped again with the question in his eyes, "One," he ghosted his lips over hers just enough to make her want more.

It was as if she had no choice and Meghan nodded once and it was on. His lips were on hers in a second as his teeth raked across her bottom lip. His hands went down to her ass and he pulled her closer, pushing his erection into her as he sucked on her lip then finally slid his tongue across it.

They fell against the door as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and took over, seeking out her hers like a heat sinking missile. Her hands went into his hair and she moaned low in her throat, her stomach dropped as she returned his kiss.

By this time Meghan was about to jump out of her skin, her breasts were pressed against his hard chest and the heat from his body radiated into her. Meeting him wasn't a coincidence but she didn't know that and right now it didn't even matter. What mattered was the flood of endorphins raging through her body and the need.


	8. Chapter 8

His hands were all over her now and she was dizzy with desire for this stranger. The music was too loud and she felt the Boom, Boom, Boom of it against her back. It was dark, too dark to see him clearly, but she had seen him when he first approached her and now, he'd led her away into the darkness.

She didn't stop him as he brought a hand up over her breast in the flimsy dress she wore it was like h was touching her skin to skin, fuck! It felt so good. His lips were on her neck now, his teeth biting softly and she felt her stomach take a swift nosedive.

Meghan wondered how she ended up here, in the arms of a stranger, and ready to climb him like a tree. The night had not started out that way, she hadn't been looking for this, not now so soon after losing Ginger.

Tonight she had just been going out because she couldn't stand to be alone anymore. Her friends were all at Coachella, but she hadn't been feeling it. But it was springtime and she wanted to be out somewhere, anywhere but home alone.

/

She said "I'm fine, I'm okay" cover up your trembling hands

There's indecision when you know you ain't got nothing left

When the good times never stay

And the cheap thrills always seem to fade away (when will we fall)

When will we fall (when will we fall down.)

Fall Down by Toad the Wet Sprocket

Mac was done waiting, he was hungry and on the prowl like a wolf fueled by his illicit desires and howling at the moon. It came on like that and he stopped trying to win over it long ago, it was a grand exercise in futility that always left him empty and he needed to be filled. The need was coming, he had felt it for a few days now, and there was no way to stop it that night, it was an entity unto its own. He would not be denied.

For years he tried to control it, but those days were over now. It had been too long since the last time and he was primed and ready. Tonight was the hunt, and as he pushed through the door of the bar and looked for her. She had tweeted where she was, of course she did.

The bar was filled with women, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was almost all of them had light hair, like him. Mac did not like blondes, they were not for him and he always wanted a different but perfect experience. That was his process, the experience had to be just right, with Meghan it would be, it would be satisfying. He was a picky killer and grinned at himself and the standards he kept. They said you had a type, to date or otherwise and he certainly did.

Mac's eyes settled on the dark-haired beauty sitting at a table alone, Meghan, the one he was looking for. She was reading a book, and had posted it earlier and he saw it. She looked like a librarian and he was instantly hard when he had seen the picture. Another kink to add to his list and her fate was sealed, it was just that simple. Meghan, his girl wore her glasses tonight and her hair piled up on top of her head. It gave a nice view of her neck, which he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into later.

This was a new side of her, and she appeared to be a smart one from what he was learning about her not just from her very public persona, and that was the pull for him, although reading didn't necessarily guarantee that. But he had a feeling he was right about her, she never looked up from the book while nursing a drink and as he watched her for an hour his thoughts never wavered. She was the one, had been for a long time now and tonight was the night.

After a while and armed with a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses Mac approached her. When the she looked up at him her green eyes narrowed, ready to reject him as if being stalked in a bar was nothing new to her and maybe it wasn't.

"Buy you a shot," He said as he placed the bottle and glasses down on the table and sat down without being asked. She started to object but there was something about him, she almost recognized him, but from where?

He wasn't exactly good looking, but he wasn't unattractive either if you were into tweakers that was. The man was blonde and scruffy with the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen, and as she studied his face she felt attracted to him, he was almost beautiful. Under his clothes she suspected his body was as hard as it looked, and he walked and acted the way a man did when he knew he was packing heat. Dick confidence was what she called it, and she had seen her fair share enough to know too.

Meghan had seen his type a million times, on the streets of LA and NY, two places she had lived and worked in before settling in Salt Lake to be with Calvin full time. He had the look of a chronic user, that unsatisfied hunger that could never be fed completely. That unquenchable thirst that all addicts had, she knew it all too well.

His clothes were those of a working man and his eyes deep crystalline blue. What would be the harm in talking? For research purposes as they say?

She was a writer, and one day she saw herself making her way from New York to LA, journaling the trip and her adventures; and maybe talking to this guy would be a good human interest piece for her book.

"Well you've already sat down and assumed I'd say yes, presumptuous don't you think?" Meghan asked.

He ignored her statement and smiled wide, giving her a glimpse of his dimples, under the scruff of his beard, "What are you reading?"

She held the book up for him to see; The Metamorphosis.

"Kafka?," He leaned closer to her and she could see clearly the scabs on his neck, she had been right, tweaker. "In this place?," He smiled, "The names Mac, what's your name beautiful."

"Meghan," She held her hand out and he grasped it gently, sliding his fingers over her knuckles. He was seductive and charming and she knew he was going to hit on her, most men did, "Wait I know you…"

"Well, lucky me, you remember me,." He murmured as he brought her fingertips to his lips, dragging his eyes up to meet hers. He held her gaze for a moment attempting to seduce her with his eyes, he was good at this, Meghan thought to herself, "But oh Mac, I'm so good at what I do too."

Meghan pulled her fingers away before he started sucking them right there in front of everyone. He had been just about to slide one of her fingers into his mouth, "I'll decide how lucky you are...Mac."

"Will you?" He purred, sliding his fingers down and entwining them with hers, never taking his eyes from her.

/

After he totally captivated her Mac led her outside to the patio part of the bar that was closed right now as it wasn't yet full on spring, in the summer it would be lit up with fairy lights, but now it was dark and cool. Just the way Mac liked it, and he gazed at her in the moonlight as if she was his last meal.

Mac could be charming when he wanted to be and he needed to do it sometimes. Gently he leaned her against the side of the bar, where the walls shook from the music, but less than when they had been inside. Then he filled up the space between them with his hard body once again to convince her to leave with him.

She was going to be his soon forever, he could just taste it. His hands slid down over her ass and he pulled her against him again. This time he was bolder still, while his lips went from hers to her neck and collarbone his hand made its way under her skirt and she didn't stop him.

His thick fingers pawed at her panties until they were out of his way, and again she didn't stop him. Then his hot breath was in her ear.

"Oh fuck yes baby, come on," He slid his fingers against her soft, wet skin and then inside of her, while his thumb zeroed in on her clit with expert skill, "Come on sweetheart," He murmured into her ear, and Meghan felt her whole body catch fire, "Come on."

He pulled her closer, blocking anyone's view who might walk by and see them, it would look like they were just talking. No one would be able to see if she was quiet and he stayed just where he was.

Meghan closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of his lips on her neck, just below her ear where she liked it and his hands, one on her ass holding her close to him and the other between her legs.

She came so fast it took her breath away, he was as good as he claimed to be and she cried out softly as he held her tight.

"There's so much more where that came from," Mac whispered into her ear as his teeth captured her earlobe.

"Alright, alright you've convinced me but first, one more drink handsome," She said as she took him by the hand and led him back inside.


	9. Chapter Nine

Ok so I've had this chapter written for a while and Theresa Leigh likes it and read it for me. But I dunno if this turn of events is going to make everyone happy or not, I'm happy about it though. I love when the mus sends you out in left field out of nowhere when you aren't expecting it. Here ya go !

"What the fuck did you do to me bitch?" He hollered, and there was no one to hear him, he knew, they were way out in the canyon, far away from everyone and everything. She had taken him all the way out to nowhere, in his own truck, it was almost embarrassing, "What did you give me! You fuckin whore."

"Oh Mac, sticks and stones…" She leaned closer to him, "Just a little Versed," She lowered her eyes to his and replied as she slid the knife over his chest and down toward his belt buckle. He was hard, his cock was straining against his pants despite the precarious position she had him in; this psycho liked it. Maybe she had finally met her match? Impossible!

"You. Rufied. Me?" He said incredulously Mac could not fucking believe this. Zip ties fuckin hurt and this outcome had never occurred to him, not in a million years, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Afraid not…"

"Untie me before I beat your ass!" He yelled hoping to spook her and she never wavered. Fuck, he was in love. Meghan just shrugged she pushed the knife against him harder, drawing blood just above his belt buckle. She didn't spook easily, noted, but neither did he.

"Do you really think you should make me mad Mac?" Meghan replied and he was suddenly aware that she had put on his Jane's Addiction CD.

She was humming along to "Mountain Song" and ignoring his protests. Mac closed his eyes, she really was his dream girl...great taste in music and men, "Cash in now baby, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…"

Then she licked his cheek nice and slow, and he groaned again.

"You don't post about this on Instagram do ya," He said with a laugh, "I can't fucking believe this shit."

"Well, you should know Mac, people are rarely who they seem to be online."

"Fuck you!"

Meghan just huffed and ignored him, he was a means to an end, nothing more. He was a way for her to justify the fever inside of her.

But then she grinned at him and if he didn't know better he would have sworn he had just encountered the female version of himself.

"You ate my last piece of cake didn't you?" She growled at him and it was so sexy, "That was a dick move."

He laughed at that, of all things for her to be mad about; she had been aware of him all along. He thought he was the one trapping her but it had been just the opposite, he was fucking floored truth be told.

She knew he was in her house, and she knew he was following her in real life. Not just online.

"Did a lot more than tha…"

"Oh fuck Jimmy anyway…" She snapped suddenly, "But I miss Ginger…" She knew, she knew it all, and he had thought he was so careful, "And I want my journal back."

"Fine," He grinned again, this was how he would get over on her, she wanted her writing back, "So he was a bad lay, then it was a justified killing don't you think?"

She stood up then and he looked up at her from where she had him laying on his back in the bed of his truck.

"But not Ginger, you know what they say Mac, no one eats pussy as good as a woman."

She bent down and placed one leg on either side of him so she was straddling him.

"You ain't tried me yet…" He crooned.

Mac noted that she had changed into jeans and a t shirt and now she wore boots. Whatever she had planned she couldn't do it in a dress, his cock was throbbing now, aching for release. his whole body was on high alert.

She moved against him and it was so fucking good.

"I haven't decided if I will yet," She pouted.

"You're making my love you baby." He answered, "I'm gonna cum all over myself you keep doing that, much rather cum inside you though," He moaned, "Or down your throat."

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked, "They're always afraid of me," She slid the knife down and cut his undershirt, "I plan to kill you, you know?"

"Nope, do your worst, but you remember baby, if you play with fire you're gonna get burned..." He groaned, then a thought went through his mind, "Wait... you did this before?"

She nodded.

"Meghan, you are making me love you..." He moaned, "Anyone ever get the jump on you?"

She shook her head, "Never," She brought the knife down and over the bulge in his pants and he gasped in a breath and moaned like a bitch; he didn't care it was fuckin hot. He was gonna cum like a fifteen year old if she kept this shit up.

"And you kill...men?"

She nodded, "If they come on to me and piss me off, I should have gagged you," She said offhandedly as she looked up at the clear canyon sky full of stars, "I'm not interested in talking."

Mac was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. he couldn't be afraid, it wasn't in his nature. His nature was dark but this was something different, "You gonna molest me at least?" He asked, dragging his eyes down to his dick that was raging and making a tent in his pants.

Meghan scowled at him, "You're turned on?"

"Girl, I could fuck you into next week right now," He growled, "Hop on, I'll give you the ride of your fucking life, you don't even have to untie me."

"You're disgusting,"

"You love it," Mac laughed, "If you were gonna kill me you would have already, what's the matter, you see something familiar in me?"

"I saw you watching Jimmy and I. So I made sure to put on a good show for you. Did you like it?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." He licked his lips suggestively and she frowned.

"You're gross,"

"Takes one to know one…"Mac replied, "No untie me baby, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.'


	10. Chapter 10

Mac closed his eyes and then opened them again to look at the woman before him. Fuck she was something else, so much more than he had ever thought she was.

It was stunning, she was stunning, with her porcelain skin and flowing hair, and now she was so much more than just the eye candy he had decided she was.

In all his life he had never met a woman who could keep him engaged for more than the time it took to pursue and kill her.

Meghan's online personna was just a mask, to hide something malevolent and evil and he was blown away. He was not new to stalking, this was what he did, but somehow, the thrill of that was nothing like the thrill of being at her mercy.

They had been out there in the canyon for hours and he had been learning a hard lesson; one he wouldn't soon forget if things went his way and he lived. It was still an if at this point.

He had let his guard down for just a second and she had been waiting to strike, and strike she did.

Her true self had been right under his nose this whole time and he never knew it, Mac thought that he would always have the upper hand with women and this woman had disproved everything he knew about himself and his abilities.

Mac had followed her and stalked her and yet he didn't know her at all.

"Alright. Enough foreplay let's get to the main event Meghan," Mac snarked at her, then made an obscene gesture with his tongue and grinned. She just ignored him, which she had done a good part of the night and he hated that. But when she wasn't ignoring him, when she was interacting with him; Jesus Christ.

He was tied up with his own zip ties, such a rookie mistake and if he wasn't so fucking turned on he'd be spitfire mad about this. A hard dick has no conscious the saying went, and his granite hard dick didn't care about anything but relief and that's why he was in the position he was in. He'd grossly underestimated Meghan and now she was giving him nothing but torture and blue balls, there was no release in sight.

"I bet you're so fuckin wet by now?" Mac crooned at her and Meghan scowled at him, ''You. So. Are." He said slowly, "I know you are. You're soaked, admit it. You want my dick inside you…"

"I'm dry as the fuckin red sand out in this godforsaken canyon…"

"Bullshit," He countered, "I can smell you, you fuckin liar." And she laughed at him, as if being called a liar was something to be upset by, " Even tied up I ain't lost my touch, untie me and let's get to it."

Meghan had him under a spell, captivated, captive and hard as stone. He never wanted a woman more than he wanted her, it was worse now that he knew what she was, or had he known all along. Maybe that had been the appeal, in her did he see a kindred soul?

Thinking back he couldn't remember what had led him to her instagram, was it her eyes most of all, the green evil he now recognized.

''Oh ...fuck yes," He groaned as Meghan slithered down over his lap and squeezed her thighs together.

He let out a long satisfying sigh as she rocked herself across his lap. This was going to kill him, she was going to kill him with her pussy so close to him yet so far away. It was the worst torture he could ever think of and the best thing that ever happened to him.

Mac was desperate now, he wanted to touch her, mark her forever as his; as a man ruled by his whims and his cock, Mac always got what he desired. Yet she was denying him, everytime she felt him about to cum, from his breathing or what she felt between her legs she stopped, making him crash back down to nothing, only to edge him back up again and again.

He cursed her, screamed and yelled all the time knowing no one could hear him, threatened her and she ignored it all, then stopped and drew blood again as she brought the knife to his collarbone.

"Shut up," She whispered in the darkness. This cut was deeper than the first.

"Come on baby, put me out of my misery…" He watched as she slid he knife over his chest then sat it down on the bed of the truck next to them.

Then her lips were on the cut she had made on him and she sucked hard. Mac struggled against the ties but it was no use, not being able to touch her was worse when she was touching him, as infrequent as that had been so far.

When he got loose she was going to get the brunt of his sexual frustration in abundance, he was going to fuck her into next year.

Then her lips were on his, wet with his blood,-fuck yes- and his blood was on his mouth and inside of it as she kissed him hard and long.

The salty metallic taste stirred everything inside of him, set his blood on fire, and pumping so hard through his body, he was sure he was going to stroke out any minute and it would be so worth it.

"Fuckin dirty...so fuckin dirty," He sighed out in bliss, she was as murderous and kinky as he was, finally he had found her. He had found what he was sure never existed, a woman he didn't want to brutalize and kill.

Meghan moved again, dry humping him hard and without mercy and he groaned out loud, never in his entire life had he experienced what he dished out to others, this was mind blowing. The predator was the prey for once, but he was into it. If she killed him, she killed him, he could give fuck all at this point as long as she let him cum first, he was desperate for it now.

"What's your deal? Tell me what offer you think will change my mind about putting a bullet in your head, or cutting you until you bleed out," She stopped and moved to stand and not straddle him like she was previously. Mac let out an agonized groan, he needed her back on his lap, needed the pressure of her weight on him. Every time she lifted herself off of him he was back down to square one.

"No, please…" Mac groaned again, as he shook his head back and forth, his vision was going blurry, all the blood was rushing through his brain, his ears and lower, "Get me off first, then we can talk. I need it, I don't fuckin care how, just…I gotta..."

Meghan took her place back on his lap as the canyon wind blew through her hair. He watched her closely in the moonlight, each breath she took, the movement of her chest as she breathed had him hypnotized. Not knowing what she would do next was pushing all his buttons in the dirtiest way.

Maybe she was going to fuck him or maybe she was going to kill him with his own knife, or shoot him like she threatened. The unknown element was addicting, and she was worse than heroin.

Meghan was now his drug of choice.

He longed to touch her, to sink his teeth into her soft unspoiled skin, he salivated at the thought, but he couldn't even touch her...

Meghan kept herself close to him but not close enough for him to get his mouth and his teeth on her, the sexual frustration was going to burn him alive.

"Tell me what you want…" She murmured into his ear as she licked around the shell of his ear and pressed herself against the bulge in his pants.

Mac struggled against the ties on his hands, which were in front of him as she dipped down until her chest was just out of his reach.

It was different on this side of the fence, part of him liked it, a part deep inside of him that he didn't know existed.

"Right now, I'd give my left nut for those tits in my face…" He couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Oh," She grinned at him, "I'm sure it won't come to that."

"Come on untie me," He answered, "My cock could split granite right now, I'm so fuckin hard baby," He gasped, "No one's ever gotten me this way before, you're fucking amazing."

" I can feel it…" She moved in his lap and let his fingers brush between her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, she wanted him.

"You're warm…" Mac growled, "Let me take care of you. You need a good hard fuck; that's what you need. I'll fuck you so good…"

"And after …" Her eyes met his, and they were inches away from each other, his blue eyes onto her green ones. He tried to kiss her and she pulled just out of his reach causing him to let out a frustrated breath.

"I'll fuck you again and again and again…"

"So you wouldn't kill me if you could?" She placed her hands over his head on the cab of the truck and dangled her breasts in front of his face, he was close enough to touch her t shirt with his face, but not close enough to feel her body.

"Fuck no!"

"Mac," She sat back and stopped torturing him with her body again, 'We both know those two acts are mutually exclusive for you."

"So you know me then?"

Meghan nodded, letting a slow grin move over her face.

"You like what you found out about me don't you?" He asked.

"I do," She moved closer, allowing him to view what was waiting for him under her shirt, her perfect tits were inches from his mouth and he was practically drooling.

Mac shook his head back in forth, he'd never been in such a sexual stupor before in his life. If she untied him, he'd follow her anywhere she led him.

"I don't wanna kill you," He breathed out, "I want you forever, I've been looking for you...forever."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Believe me, what have you got to lose?"

"A lot," She rolled her hips over his, delighting in the sweet agonized look on his face. He was beautiful to her in that moment and that wasn't good. It was what it was though, attraction didn't care about danger, and sometimes that made it so much better.

'You aint got nothing to worry about …" He managed to say over his heightened state of arousal, his voice was deep and gravely and Meghan felt her stomach do a nosedive, "Imma do you right…"

Meghan watched the sweat rolling down his face and she licked it off his cheek, bringing her tongue close to his lips, sliding it over his lips, the inside just long enough to touch his and pulling away again. Mac felt chills go through his entire body unlike any he had ever felt before.

"Jesus Christ woman, come on," Then her lips were on his neck, and she rocked her hips like she was fucking him and he couldn't take anymore. She had finally gotten close enough for him to feel her breasts against his mouth and he didn't care that there was a t-shirt and bra between them.

He bit down hard capturing the side of her breast in his mouth and sucked hard. Nothing she did was by accident, that happened because she had allowed it to happen; there was no going back now.

Mac's flaming blood was beating behind his ears and his dick was throbbing, with her practically riding him like the Saturday Trifecta, there was no stopping the scream that ripped from his lips as he finally gave into the pressure she had put on him, and she finally let it go to completion, "You dirty little whore," He screamed out into the star filled night, "Oh fuck me, god dammit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucccccccckkkkkk."

It took him five minutes to recover from the hardest orgasm he had ever experienced, it had all gone white behind his eyes and Mac had been sure it was going to be the end of him. The pain that shot through his chest just before had felt like a heart attack and his breath was coming out in huge gulping gasps.

A few more seconds and he might have passed out. It was difficult to lift his head when he finally got ahold of himself. She was smiling and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, there was no denying he had caught feelings now.

'I'm going to untie you now," She whispered and laid a smoking hot french kiss on him that made all the hair on his body stand on end and his dick twitch, which shocked him, he'd never been so spent before from cumming in his pants.

He was sure he'd never get it up again without a days sleep and some crank up his nose. But here it was his dick was half hard again after that kiss.

"Don't even fuckin worry about me trying anything, you fuckin shot me right out…' Mac heaved, "I think we'd be great together, we can help each other, we like the same things… and god fucking damn we'll fuck the shit out of each other."

"I work alone…"

'Not any more," He answered, "Go ahead, cut me loose, with my own fuckin knife," Then he quirked an eyebrow at her, ''Don't think i didn't notice that either.'

"What exactly are you proposing?' Meghan asked as she cut his feet free and he moved them to get the circulation going.

"Well," He answered, as she cut his hands free and he dug them into her hair, "First I'm gonna throw you up on the hood of this truck and fuck you till neither of us can see straight, after that you're gonna call Calvin and dump him on his fat ass, then you and I are going hunting together."


	11. Chapter 11

Follower. Chapter Eleven

"Bitch you're gonna pay for this!" Mac yelled. She was playing with him like a cat played with a mouse, fucking evil was what she was. He was bloody from the cuts she made on him, his pants were fuckin wet with jiz for god's sake, she might just be crazier than he was.

The minute the ties were cut from his hands Mac was on her, yelling, pushing her backwards in the bed of the truck and letting his entire weight fall on top of her without hesitation or mercy. Meghan had been expecting as much but he still knocked the air out of her.

The sound of their bodies hitting the metal of truck bed was a thump that shook the whole vehicle.

"You fuckin do this to all those douchebags you killed?"

"What's it to ya? Jealous?" She replied and he smacked her in the face, which just made her laugh at him more.

His lips and teeth went immediately to her neck and he bit her hard, drawing blood. He expected her to scream but she just moaned low in her throat, and pushed her pelvis against his; this was what she wanted.

Mac was going to be a good fuck, she just knew it. He had already shown her what a demanding bastard he was and to her utter shock she was a into it. Usually, because of her childhood as the child of two drug addicts she needed to control everything, but not this time.

"You don't scare me." She said calmly.

Because of how she looked men were usually so starved for her attention that they kissed her ass constantly and showered her with gifts and money. Something told Meghan that she had met her match. Mac was never going to do that, he was an alpha like her. He'd cut his own throat before he allowed himself to be pussy whipped.

They were going to clash in every way. Something she had never experienced before. Calvin had put limitations on her which she constantly broke and he never did anything about it. Calvin operated differently than this guy for damn sure.

Mac would punish her if she misbehaved. After all these years of being in charge, surrender sounded good and felt even better.

The look in his eye showed her that he meant business and he was going give her payback for what she had done to him. He had her pinned with his body and held her hands over her head as he stared down at her.

She could feel his throbbing cock between her legs, it was like a fucking weapon and he was going to hurt her with it.

"Oh, yeah Meghan, you should be, now you're gonna get it," His one hand shot out and ripped at her shirt and pulled on her jeans in desperation. Meghan got her own hands free and they were pulling at his shirt and pants until they both had enough of the others clothes off to get where they needed to be.

"Promises promises, it's about time Mac, what were you waiting for?" She snarked at him and he smacked her ass hard.

"Shut your yap, I'll let you know when I want you to talk. Starting with a call to Calvin, tell him you're done with him, I won't share you." Mac demanded as he finally got his cock out of his pants and pushed them down enough his legs. Her eyes went wide as he teased her with it, sliding it along her wet entrance, "I won't share what's mine with anyone."

"Give it to me," She whined as she pulled at his hips trying to get him closer and he grinned; he had gotten to her after all. The feel of his teeth and his breath against her neck was too much to bear. If he wanted her to beg then she would beg. "Give me that cock!"

"Say it first," Mac panted, "Say it; You'll end it with him and anybody else you've been fucking behind his back," Mac growled as her hands pawed at his ass trying to get him inside of her, "Meghan! You're with me now, only me!"

"FINE! Fine you bossy fuck, Ok, ok," She relented, and then he shoved his dick inside her to the hilt in one swift movement. He stretched her beyond what she was used to, then she felt his pelvis hit hers and she came immediately after the incredible build up of what she had done to him, "God dammit you fucking bastard!"

How had he done this to her? What was so special about him?

She knew he had a huge cock by the attitude he had. This was no surprise and it felt so fuckin good, but she never got off from penetration alone. Dick sickness was a thing, and she wasn't immune to it, or maybe she knew now that she didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Ohfuckyes," Mac groaned into the side of her neck. She was warm, and tight and Mac felt like he had finally made it to the promised land. She had teased him to the brink of desperation without mercy.

Now he was gonna fuck her into next week. Paybacks were a bitch.

Even in his lustful over drive he knew this was some bomb pussy right here and if he wasn't smart he'd lose his goddamn mind and never want to anywhere but inside of her.

Each time he pulled out he pushed himself hard back into her, making them both grunt out loud. Over and over again he slammed into her and Meghan dug her nails into his back, drawing blood and that just made him give it to her harder.

"Give it to me Mac, fuck me good." She moaned and scratched down his back in a frenzy. A woman like this didn't come along every day and he knew that. He was used to people trying to fight him off, obviously, but this wasn't that.

He'd never been with such a wild cat before, in a consensual experience, because he had plenty of those too. But none that made him feel this way, none that gave back what he dished out and wanted so badly.

Most girls would be bitching about fucking in the back of the truck, complaining about the cold, the metal bed, but not her. She was too busy slapping at his face and trying to claw his eyes out in a frenzy of lust .

They rolled around in the darkness like they were trying to kill each other, all swinging arms and slamming bodies. He hurt her and she liked it and she gave as good as she got. Mac threw her around the back of the truck like a rag doll and she hung on through all of it.

He got her up on her arms and legs and gave it to her from behind for a while, making her knees all bloody then threw her back down to get her in another position. Mac pulled her on top of him, rolled over back on top of her and pushed her legs up and wided; they were all over the place.

"I told you, you needed a good hard fuck," He growled.

"Yes, yes give it to me…," She screamed, "Fuck me!"

His teeth came down on her neck and he sucked hard until there were purple bruises all over her skin. Meghan scratched his cheek, and despite the heat of the moment both of them knew this was it.

This was not a casual fuck. It never was.

The sweat was dripping off his face and onto her as he brought his lips to hers and lifted her legs up.

"Wrap your legs around me, wrap…" She did what he told her and squeezed her thighs against his hips."You're so fuckin wet."

Of course he was a shit talker in the sac, Meghan should have expected as much, "All for you baby, all for you." She breathed out which just made him plow into her harder and harder which had been her goal.

All of her verbal prompting just kept him going and Mac didn't stop and he didn't let up, his hands were all over her and his lips, biting and sucking his way over her neck and chest.

Mac surprised her then and rolled over so that she was on top and kept her there, then reached between them to stroke her nice and slow.

"Come on baby, come on…" He groaned, looking up at her and he could feel her starting to fall apart, "Cum again, all over me. Come on."

"Oh fuck, Oh God, Oh my God." Meghan cried, as it all started to crash down upon her. He was a sexual lunatic and she had never been fucked so good in her life.

"That's right bitch, I'm your God now." Mac screamed, "You. Are. Mine,"

He watched her move above him and her body started to twitch, his hand reached up to her breast as he rubbed her clit and she lost it.

Big fat tears rolled down her face as she exploded around him, she had no idea what was happening to her, she never cried when she came. It was too much to think about so she just rode it out. Her pussy gripped his cock like a vice and milked everything drop of cum out of him as she collapsed on top of him in a heap of sweat and exhaustion.

"You wanna post a selfie of this for all your minions?" Mac said with a laugh a few minutes later, still gasping and trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck off alright?" She said and rolled off of him.

They laid together panting and bloody from the consummation of their unholy union not even noticing the truck was cold against their bare skin, as was the air. The sky was clear above them, the stars were so bright all of the sudden, the was a clarity in the world now for both of them.

"How many have you done?" He asked, turning his head towards her as they laid there together on their backs looking up at the sky.

"How many have you done?" She asked.

"A few, ten maybe fifteen." Mac answered with a shrug, "Maybe more," As he sat up against the back of the truck cab.

"Eight, but I don't rape them, in answer to your question.I never did that before, what i did to you. I just cut them and kill them fast and easy," Meghan answered, " Anyway, I get enough dick…"

"Rape is not about sex Meghan," He pulled her by her shirt till they were eye to eye, " It's about control, feeling powerful…"

'Tell her' his mind screamed to him, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"So self aware Mac, frankly I didn't think you had it in you," She answered without taking her eyes from his and he let her go.

One day maybe he could tell he what he had been through as a kid and why he did what he did. So far she was the only person he ever knew that he thought would understand.

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" He said as he sat up and lit a cigarette and shut his zippo with one hand.

"Well, yeah, cause I didn't stalk you…" Her comment was meant to annoy him but he refused to take the bait, she had a smart mouth, but he liked it. She reached for the cigarette and he raised his eyebrows.

"You smoke?"

"Not in public, and not too often, but I do." Of course she wouldn't want her followers to know she smoked. Imagine if they knew what else she did.

"So you caught on to me in the very beginning?"

"Yeah, pretty much and then you broke into my place, ate my fuckin cake, which made me mad."

"Again about the cake? Let it go Meg, it was good too," He answered, "Funny how I killed two of your friends and all you can do is bitch about cake."

"Its slamming cake…" She answered cold as ice, "Don't call me Meg."

"You are one cold bitch."

"I know…" She took another drag, "And you're a narcissistic dick."

Mac gave up on getting his smoke back and just lit another and they sat together in the back of the truck.

"So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Find out who I was?"

"I got a friend who's a cop, he ran your prints from the plate, and I must say; you are a bad boy Mac…"She answered, " Possession, possession with intent, assault, sexual battery."

He shrugged, "I do what I want."

She didn't answer that right away, "So do I…" She finally said.

"I'm amazed you kept this a secret for so long."

"That's because I'm smart…"

"I'll give you that." Mac answered, he always wants attracted to the smart ones, then a thought came to his mind "...so tell me, Calvin know you used to let Ginger suck on your love button?"

Meghan let out a huge laugh, her face was lit up by it in the darkness and then he was laughing too.

"I can't with you," She let a small grin pass over her lips, "So rude. Anyway he doesn't care what I do. He's seeing some D list actress on the down low like I'm supposed to not know about it."

She shook her head and continued her smoke, when she turned to him again he was staring at her like a wolf staring at a sheep and licking his lips.

"Come here." He said simply as he inhaled his cigarette, "Lay down and spread your legs and keep them open. "

She was about to protest when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her over to him, scratching her back on the metal of the truck as he tossed his cigarette away .

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say, yeah."

Then he pounced on her again.

/. Thank you for reading let me know what you think xxx


	12. Love You To Death

Chapter 12: 12- Love You To Death

Summary: Sorry, this took so long, I've had it written for a while and I was like so Meh about it. I finally decided just to post it and be done with it so I can move on lol.

 **/**

In her place, one hundred candles burning,  
As salty sweat drips from her breast.

Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get... yeah.

Yeah.

Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine,  
I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?

Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get... yeah.

Yeah.

I beg to serve, your wish is my law,  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death.

Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying?  
Begging,  
I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get... yeah.

Let me love you too...  
Let me love you to death.

To death.

Let me love you too...  
Let me love you to death.

To death.

Am I good enough for you?  
Am I good enough for you?  
Am I?  
For you?  
Am I?  
For you?

Am I good enough  
For you?  
Love You To Death By Type O Negative.

/

"Buckle up bitch," Mac pulled her closer by her legs and pawed at her underwear. There was nothing slow about the way he approached her, he couldn't take his time; touching her was what he wanted to be doing all the time.

The build up and the wait had been such a tease and now she was his. This was new to him, he tired of women's company often, easily, and usually couldn't wait to get away from them, one way or another.

Some he killed and some he snuck out of their bedroom window, but he already knew he didn't want to be ten feet away from her from now on. It reminded him of Walter's favorite movie, A Perfect Storm, Mark Wahlberg's character had an iconic line that he remembered now.

"Captain I got a woman I can't stand to be ten feet away from." Markey Mark would say, because to Mac he was always Markey Mark.

"Son, you got a problem then?" George Clooney would say, Mac could recite that whole movie since he grew up having to watch it whenever it was on, that and Star Trek, Walter never shared the TV.

"Stop calling me a bitch," Meghan screeched as his fingers dug into her thighs and Mac spread her legs wide. She screeched again, but it was lighter and her laughter rang through his ears like a sweet melody. He shook his head to get the thoughts that were forming in his brain before they took root there.

Before she took root there.

"Jesus Christ that's fuckin beautiful," He stared at her body with his lips slightly parted, then licked his lips. This was what he was here for, nothing more.

"I'm not kidding, no name calling."

"I'll call you whatever I like," He said as he crawled over her, slid his lips against hers, opened her mouth with his and shoved his tongue inside, moaning. His fingers dug into her hair, kissed her neck, biting slightly, and down over her breasts and stomach. He laughed as he maneuvered his head between her legs, "Just stop talking ok or I'm not going near your bean. I'll go everywhere else but there. And I'll make sure that you won't like that at all."

"You would," She answered.

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked up and she shrugged.

"Don't act so scandalized you lived," She laughed as he licked her from back to front nice and slow, "Oh fuuuuckkk."

"You say something?" He looked up with a grin that made him look fifteen years old to her and their eyes met.

"No "

"That's what I thought." Mac replied, "Now shut up, you talk too fuckin much."

With that statement, he dipped his head down between her legs and went down on her like it was his day job. Mac gave good head and he knew it, it was simple to him really, why wouldn't he want to see a woman get off, it was the second best feeling in the world.

Meghan didn't know what hit her, he was so skilled with his hands and mouth that he had her trembling more than once, teetering on the edge of oblivion. This was his chance to give a little payback and he did.

Easily he knew what buttons to push, he kissed down her thighs and sucked on the delicate skin leaving purple marks there. Normally Meghan would complain, but he was already fingering her at the same time and rubbing his huge thumb against her clit.

"Fuck yes!"Meghan cried only to be led almost to relief, and dropped back down like she had done to him, "Motherfucker…"

"Want me to stop?"He looked up from between her legs, keeping his fingers just mobile enough to drive her crazy. He kept his finger right there and tapped her clit, but not enough to escalate anything and she was mad.

"I'll fucking do it myself…"

"Now that's something I wanna see…"

He grinned then dove in for the kill with his mouth, until she was screaming over and over again. Neither one of them was bothered by the injuries they had already given each other that night, in fact, they gave each other more.

/

"That was great, but I'm still mad about the cake," Meghan said later as she sat up looking for the cigarettes.

"Seems to me you like holding a grudge. All the same, I'll get you some cake." Mac crawled back up and kissed her hard, making sure to shove his tongue in her mouth sloppily.

"From Hoffman's…"

Mac grinned at her sassiness as he pulled her closer, 'Whatever you want.'

"That's what I like to hear," She reached for his pack of smokes and lighter and lit one. mac scooted back against the cab next to her.

"Why do you cry when you cum, do you know?" Mac asked as he pulled her closer to him, as they watched the sun come up from the back of the truck. They had been out there in the canyon for the entire night. Sometime in the middle of the night, he had dug a bottle of Jack Daniels from under the driver's side seat and they were sipping from it in the early morning light.

"I don't know. It's freaking me out though. It's not like I'm sad or anything, but it's never happened before."

"It's intense with us," He answered meeting her eyes, "I knew it would be."

"Quite," She said with a smile.

"It makes you emotional." He answered, "I know it makes me wanna pass out afterward. Like I just ran a marathon."

"I don't want to be emotional."

"Doesn't look like you got a choice..."

"There's always a choice Mac, what you do and what you do not do. What you feel and do not feel. We're all just basically animals anyway."

"The problem here is you wanna control me and I wanna control you,"

"Ya think," She laughed.

"I'll break your heart…" Mac said as he lit a cigarette and inhaled it deeply.

"Or I'll break yours…"

"I killed for you…"

"I know,"

"Would you kill for me?"

"Yes."

Mac couldn't help but grin at that, she was his. He wanted to do something for her, something more special than the two killings he had already done.

"You wanna kill him?"

"Calvin? No, Calvin was good to me. It's just...run its course. Anyway, he's been dating this girl, there's already pregnancy rumors, I'm expecting the breakup text anytime now."

"That's good," He answered, "Cause I got you now. "

"What makes you think I want to be 'got' by you?" She air quoted.

"Cause I give you something you didn't think was possible "

"Awfully philosophical…"

"Had a lot of time to think about it." She had no answer to that, so Mac pressed, "What's so bad about it?"

"Well for starters you're a whore," she said with a laugh that said she knew more about him than he knew.

He laughed, "I'm a whore?" He said incredulously, "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, Meghan."

"Please, I researched it," She held up her fingers, "Is there anyone in your father's shitty bar you didn't fuck?"

"Not really." He shrugged, it was true no sense lying about it. This was one woman that he didn't want to lie to.

"Am I gonna be sorry I didn't make you use protection?"

"Nah, I'm clean," He rolled his eyes over to her, "Are you."

"Yup, get tested every six months, it's in my contract with Calvin."

"What about…"

"No babies. Ever. I can't." She answered.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, I'm all fucked up inside…"

"Don't I know it…"

"I mean my organs asshole, I'm fucked up inside and I can't ever have kids because of it."

"What happened to you?"

"No," She got up and walked away from the truck with her arms crossed in front of her. Mac sensed that she didn't want to talk and she didn't want him in her face. for once he put another person's needs before his own and it felt strange.

Instead of following her he watched her pace around in the morning light and just let her work out whatever it was she was trying to work out. Van Morrison was on the radio and he just listened as he watched her. The irony of who he was, listening to a love song as he stared at a woman was totally lost on him too. It was a comical paradox for both of them.

I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache in the night like a thief

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Yes I need her in the daytime  
I need her  
Yes I need her in the night

Crazy Love by Van Morrison


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter took so long! But it's done and it's really smutty. Let me know what you all think xoxoxoxox Krissy

 **Chapter Text**

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go

Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

The vase left her hand before she knew what she had done and crashed on the door jam as he was walking through it. Mac hadn't been expecting it and he was going to be pissed, but fuck him. She was tired of this bullshit. Mac had taken Meghan to his place and she was not having it one bit. They had been there a few weeks fucking their brains out and eating take out, which was all well and good but she was a city girl.

It was time for a change, she was never one to stay in one place, she was bored.

He apartment in Salt Lake was much nicer, but she couldn't bring him there. Calvin paid the bills for that place and he wouldn't dig another guy being there. Plus, he had been calling her nonstop wanting to see her and she had kept putting him off, finally, she got the breakup text she had been waiting for.

That meant that now she was homeless and had to get her shit out of Calvin's place. Mac had refused to take her and hidden her car keys.

She needed a change from drinking and smoking and fucking, and she needed to get her stuff and find a new place to live. There was no way she was moving in with him and they had been fighting about it non stop for weeks.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled, "Don't fuckin start with me, it's my birthday."

"I can't stand this dump," She yelled back at him, "And your birthday is in January you lying fuck."

"Maybe but nothing says happy birthday like a titty fuck and a beer," Mac said as he lit a cigarette and smacked Meghan in the ass as she walked by.

"Fuck you," She snarled as she turned to him and then he backed her up against the wall. His lips and teeth went for her neck and he sucked hard on her neck, bruising her perfect skin. His hand went up to her throat and he squeezed.

"Bring it Mac you know I like the rough stuff," Meghan challenged, meeting his eyes.

"Only you would say that."

She grinned, "We're so fucked up…"

"No doubt…" Mac answered, "We're soulmates."

"Oh don't start that fucking shit, part of what I like about you is that you  
aren't a romantic slob,"

"Definitely not but think about it though, out of all the girls on Instagram I pick you to fuck with ?"

"I don't believe in all that Mac, twin flames and soul mates don't exist, that's kids stuff." She answered, "Its fine if you belie…"

She never got to finish her thought as he crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her dirty, he was no boy, no kid and she needed a reminder of how a man did it.

He dug his hands into her soft curls and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch. Her hands went under the wife beater he was wearing and around to his back. Mac's kiss caused her insides to bottom out in a whoosh of emotion and reactions that always happened when he touched her. He deepened the kiss, pushing her lips apart and sliding his tongue against hers as he pushed his cock against her.

His hands were everywhere on her body and she couldn't resist, didn't want to. He slid his hands down on her ass and his body took over for his brain that wasn't functioning at all and he rolled her back so that he was between her legs now.

The coffee table in front of them tipped over tossing the cold pizza and beer from dinner on the floor on the other side of the table. Neither of them gave a shit.  
"Jesus." He said and went in for another kiss, now that he had her he couldn't get enough, he needed to be touching her all of the time it seemed. His body was resting between her thighs and he was already hard as a rock and she reached her hand down and grabbed his dick and he let out a moan like he had never heard come from his lips. She rubbed her small hand of his rock hard cock then Megan spread her legs a little more until he was right against her, both of their bodies were on fire now.

"We still fighting?" He asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Meghan answered as he kissed her again allowing his hands to move over her body in places he had never touched before a few weeks ago but had always longed to.

This was better than anything he had dreamed about, being with her for real was much more than his fantasies had ever been. Meghan sat up on his lap being sure to grind herself down on his throbbing cock, then she was pulling his shirt over his head and the feel of her fingers on his skin almost did him in. When she brought her hands up into his hair he almost died right there.

Her touch did things to him.

No one touched him the way she did, she wanted him as much as he wanted her and that was an epic turn on. She was made for him, she was every dirty thought he'd ever had come to life.

"I want your cock, right now." She breathed out as his hand roamed over her breast and she felt a lightning bolt go right between her legs.

Meghan was dizzy now and it wasn't the beer or the drugs, it was him. Mac had pushed up her shirt and unsnapped the front of her bra and was kissing up the side of her breast. By the time he got to her nipple and started licking, while his other hand went to the other one, she let out a scream that almost made him cum in his pants.  
He couldn't help but buck his hips into her and she wrapped her legs around his and pulled him closer. The taste of her skin was driving him crazy and he was sure he could live on it for the rest of his life.

He lifted his head up then and kissed her again, as she plunged her hands into his hair, "It's you and me now, right? Stand or fall."

Meghan nodded bringing her hands out of his hair and down over his face. It was so unlike him to be this sentimental, it touched her, maybe there was something to this soulmates thing.

"You and me."

"That's the way it's gotta be." He said as they were quickly shedding the rest of their clothes. "I can't go back to watching you date other guys, I'll go on a killing spree."

"Not without me, you won't," Meghan corrected, pulling him closer to her and his hand slipped between her legs. She let out a hiss and tried to stop her legs from shaking as he touched her, Meghan was so wet his dick started aching. Then her hands were there guiding him towards her, "Now fuck me good, Mac," He practically growled when he was finally inside her.

What he was doing to her was making her go crazy. His hands were everywhere, she was wrapped around him and she could feel him hard as a rock. Her body was aching for him, her blood was again pounding in her ears.

How could this be? They had just been yelling at each other. She would think on that later, right now he was sucking her nipple, first one then the other and she was losing her mind.

Mac felt like he was drunk, but he was stone cold sober. She was fucking him hard and he swore he had never been so turned on in his life. Meghan still had him by the hair and used it to pull him up to kiss her.

Mac loved that she was a hair puller as she slid against his body in such a delicious way. The view he got of her bouncing on his dick was worth all the bullshit that she gave him, they said there was no better fuck than a crazy girl and he believed it.

No wonder Calvin had paid all her bills for so long.

"Holy fuck Meghan…" He said in between breaths, he was now choking out in rhythm with his hips. She felt so good, of course, she did and she met him thrust for thrust, Meghan was hot and tight around him and completely giving herself over to him.

"Holy fuck is right…" She said as Mac flipped them so he was on top of her as her head hit against the cushion lightly every time he moved. Mac grinned down at her while he held her legs up around her thighs keeping them apart each time he pushed inside her. With each thrust, he went deeper and deeper hearing little moans come from her lips each time.

"Come on baby, give it to me…" She groaned.

Now he could see her gorgeous breasts bouncing every time he thrust into her, in a daze he leaned down and bit her collar bone, leaving his teeth marks on her unmarked skin.

She was all around him now, he was dizzy with it, high as a fucking kite on her. The feel of her and the smell of her was driving him over the edge fast. They were racing towards it without even knowing how they got there.

They didn't even like each other a short time ago, and he was slamming into her like he should at least like her. Maybe that's what made it so good because it was so good, they were both lost to it.

"Oh fuck me …." He breathed out. "Holy shit."

"Don't stop, don't stop, I'm almost…"

"Want you to cum, Meghan." He whispered in her ear. "Now, cum on me, cum on me," Mac gasped out as he licked her ear and said it again. "Now."

He could feel her body quivering around him, Meghan arched her back and made a low groaning sound in the back of her throat. He slowed down and moved his hips in a circle now, still watching his cock going in and out of her, dipping his head back down to lick her breast. Mac ran his tongue over her nipple once, twice, three times then sucked hard.

He felt her grip tighten on his arms and she let out a scream like he couldn't believe. Then he felt it, she was cumming all around and over his dick and he lost it, totally lost it.

Everything went white behind his eyes as he came screaming every profanity in his vocabulary and collapsed on top of her in a hot sweaty mess.  
They laid there for a few minutes a mass of tangled limbs. Meghan looked over at the beer dripping off the table onto the carpet and laughed softly as he kissed the side of her temple.

"I'm going to keep you for the rest of my life." He murmured into her ear before they fell asleep still laying on the couch.

/

Meghan had moved out of Calvin's and in with Mac and it was almost summer finally, but they had been fighting again. The days had just started getting longer and Mac finally had his motorcycle done, all tuned up and ready for long rides on the open road. He had even been riding it back and forth to work again, and he loved this time of year for that very reason. There was usually a nice warm breeze and the sun felt warm and wonderful on his skin. It was t-shirt weather again and after a long hard winter, it was welcome.

He had just gotten home and was contemplating a beer as he lit his smoke when Devon started banging on his door. Mac barely had the door open before Devon was inside, and heading for the fridge.

He had been off that day and they hadn't seen each other, but Devon looked like he was about to burst over something or another. "I need a beer, and so will you," Was all Devon said as he handed a bottle to his brother.

Mac's house had a front porch and he had chairs and a table set up. They ended up out there with a couple of beers making small talk but Mac knew Devon well enough to know that something was up. His brother was just leading up to it in his own special way.

"You hear those gunshots last night?" Devon asked with a grin so wide Mac thought he was going to burst. So here it was.

"Uh huh," Mac said with a nod of his head, shots being fired in their area wasn't all that strange. There were woods around and people sometimes hunted, even if it wasn't hunting season. It was a don't ask don't tell situation. Some people were hunting for their dinner, so hearing gunshots on occasion wasn't unheard of and it was usually nothing but that or target practice.

Mac happened to know a lot about the shots from last night.

"Heard it was coming from here," Devon laughed.

"Will you get on with it?" Mac sighed, he hated when Devon drug things out, but that was the way he was sometimes was when he was telling a story. It wasn't like they didn't both know already what happened. It was was a small town and Harley was tight with Regina so he probably got on the phone with her first chance he got.

"Regina said it was your woman, that Instagram girl, you wouldn't know about that would you?," He laughed and his shoulders shook as he told the story, "She said you was running down the driveway and she was on this very porch like Annie Oakley sending bullets to your feet." Devon said proudly and Mac winced, "Harley hauled her in for disorderly conduct and reckless endangerment. She spent the night in the clink until you showed up and made her bail."

Mac lit a cigarette and smiled, "What of it?"

"Guess it's true what they say about the crazy ones?"

Mac laughed at that, she would be mortified that everyone knew but it was funny all the same, once the dust settled he already planned to give her a hard time over it. It was something she'd do for sure if he shot at her and he wasn't innocent in the whole thing either, maybe he had been asking for it for a long time.

She had insisted he take her back to Salt Lake City that morning and told him they were done. They weren't done, not till he said they were. He was going to her hotel in the morning to bring her back and fuck all the crazy out of her. He was just giving her a cooling off period, then she was going to learn to not pull a gun on him.

"Brother that's some wild pussy right there," Devon cackled, "Guess you know that already." Devon laughed again, but Mac was silent, lost in some new thoughts now, they were silent for a good five minutes before Devon spoke again, "You're asking for trouble if you keep it up with her. She shot..."

"Shot at me Devon, she didn't hit me and she could have if she wanted to," Mac replied and Devon rolled his eyes so hard it made his head hurt, "That girl is an ace shot."

"Must be bomb," Was all Devon said and Mac never answered him.

The next day he hauled her ass back home, tied her to his bed, taught her a lesson and together they made some plans for them to get their aggression out another way.


	14. Chapter 14

Follower ch 14 - I Miss the Misery

This chapter is for my friend Aly, I hope you are feeling better xoxoxox

 **/**

Ohhh, I miss the misery!

I've been a mess since you stayed

I've been a wreck since you changed

Don't let me get in your way

I miss the lies and the pain

The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake

I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things

The way you hate me

I miss the screaming

The way that you blame me!

Miss the phone calls

When it's your fault

I miss the late nights

Don't miss you at all!

I like that kick in the face

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

I've tried but I just can't take it

I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it rough)

You know that I've had enough

I dare you to call my bluff

Can't take too much of a good thing

I'm tellin you!

I miss the bad things

The way you hate me

I miss the screaming

The way that you blame me!

Miss the phone calls

When it's your fault

I miss the late nights

Don't miss you at all!

I like that kick in the face

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

Just know that I'll make you hurt

(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)

When you tell me you'll make it worse

(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)

I hate that feelin inside

You tell me how hard you'll try

But when we're at our worst

I miss the misery

I miss the bad things

The way you hate me

I miss the screaming

The way that you blame me

I miss the rough sex

Leaves me a mess

I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!

Miss the phone calls

When it's your fault

I miss the late nights

Don't miss you at all!

I like that kick in the face

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

This is such a Mac song, I love it.

Note: Mac tries to put Meghan in her place

/

All the way to Salt Lake City Mac fought with her on the phone, she was refusing to come home and he wasn't having it. One night apart was enough in his opinion. This cooling off thing was over, all the guns were out of the house now where she couldn't find them, so it was time for some makeup sex. A blow job was definitely in order. Fuck Yes it was.

He was ready for her to show some gratitude with those gorgeous lips around his cock instead of fighting him every goddamn minute of every goddamn day. He laughed to himself, even he didn't think that was likely to happen for very long. She was a scrapper, Meghan would suck his dick good, but she'd still fight with him. Maybe he would have to take other measures with her, she was one of a kind, and that's what drew him to her in the first place.

But he would have no problem putting her in her place if need be.

No one ever said no to him, but Meghan hung up on him three times during his ride there and then stopped answering the phone. That enraged him, Mac was not a man that took well to being ignored. Then he drove through a no signal area and almost threw his phone out the window.

Meghan pushed his buttons with no effort at all, just by existing and it was a pain in his ass.

She would pay for that, and he had plans already for her. She wasn't leaving his room for at least a week and when she did? She'd be different, he'd make sure of that.

But Mac wasn't so sure that would even please him now, lately, he'd been enjoying this strange new relationship. It was just a matter of them reaching some agreements. Then they could have some real fun together, he knew that together they could make Natural Born Killers look like a preschool class trip.

Meghan said that his town looked like something out of "Tremors," which might be a little bit true, but she was going to stay there come hell or high water. His work was in this town and she could do her editing from anywhere online.

Once he was in the range of a cell tower his phone beeped, he grabbed it from the seat and swiped it to see her latest post on Instagram. It was a selfie of her declaring that she was back home in Salt Lake City to stay.

Mac huffed to himself, 'We'll see about that Meg." And he stepped on the gas.

/

Mac was struck again by her beauty when she opened the door and the fact that he was maybe the only person in the world who knew the real her. Despite their constant bickering, he knew that he had never met his match this way before.

Even when she was running her mouth and shooting at him, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. No other person he wanted to be with.

"You look like shit…" Meghan rolled her eyes when she saw it was him and Mac just snarled at her.

"Fuck you," He answered.

She had her phone in her hand and he knew that she had been updating her Instagram all day, his phone was blowing up with notifications the whole time from Cainville to Salt Lake City. That pissed him off even more that she wouldn't take his call but was updating her page as usual.

"Come-on we're going home," Mac ordered and reached for her hand.

"Fuck you, Mac, I got a restraining order."

"You," He grinned as he pointed to his chest and feigned shock, "Got a restraining order on me?" He laughed, "You shot at me."

He laughed so hard like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and maybe it was. As much as Meghan hated to admit it she loved the sound of his laugh, it was so infrequent. But when he laughed it was with his whole being, his shoulders shook and his face was lit up by it.

"You had it coming." She replied, now taken aback by him laughing so hard. They did have some good times and he was a phenomenal fuck.

" Fair," He shrugged, " We gotta figure this out. We need each other."

Meghan scoffed, "Careful Mac," She grinned, "Next thing you'll be making me mix tapes of love songs."

Now it was his turn to scoff and he reached into the front pocket of his shirt for his cigarettes and lighter.

"Are you new here? The only mixtapes I'm making is music to choke you out by while I destroy that pussy."

He flicked his zippo and lit his cigarette taking a long satisfying drag. Then he met her eyes and Meghan felt like he was going to eat her alive. The way he looked at her turned her insides to mush and she almost felt faint.

It was all she could do not to pull him into the room and jump on his dick. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"What a sweet talker you are, you're turning my head," Mac had enough of the nonsense, pulled on her hand and yanked her towards the truck.

"Yeah, I'm the sweet one…" He stopped and opened the door of the truck and shoved her inside.

"Wait, my stuff…"

"I'll buy you new stuff," Mac stated as he got into the other side and started it up.

"With what your drug money? No thanks," Meghan huffed.

"Funny I never heard you complain before," He ticked off on his hand, "When I was buying you all the Chinese food you wanted and your stupid cherry coke by the case."

Then he threw the truck in gear and took off just as The Rolling Stones came on the radio. Mac was a Stones fan for sure, he turned it up louder and Meghan cringed as she looked out the window at the vast desert that would be her view for the next two hundred miles.

*********Have you seen her all in gold

Like a queen in days of old.

She shoots her colors all around

Like a sunset going down.

Have you seen a lady fairer?

She comes in colors ev'rywhere,

She combs her hair,

She's like a rainbow.

Coming, colors in the air

Oh, everywhere,

She comes in colors,

She's like a rainbow.

Coming, colors in the air

Oh, everywhere

She comes in colors********

/

*******Yeah, you got satin shoes, Yeah you got plastic boots. Y'all got cocaine eyes, Yeah you got speed freak jive. Can't you hear me knocking on your window? Can't you hear me knocking on your door********

Slowly Meghan woke up, she could hear the music playing, 'Can't You Hear Me Knocking" by The Rolling Stones. Mac and his fucking old time rock and roll, she tried to form words to tell him to shut it the fuck off and she couldn't.

She had a slamming headache and the feeling that something had happened. The last thing she remembered was getting into the truck with him. In hindsight, she knew that going anywhere with him was never a good idea, but she wanted him.

When would she learn that he wasn't good for her, then she sighed to herself, it didn't matter, he was who she wanted. The music pounded in her ears then as her eyes focused and she could hear him humming along to the tune. Then she tried to move and found that he had tied her down.

"Mother fucker," She yelled and he turned around from the dresser where he was smoking a joint or taking a hit off a pipe, she couldn't tell for sure which.

"Shhhhhh," Mac put his finger to his lips as he turned to her. His eyes were bright and she could just tell he was pleased with himself that he got the jump on her this time. His eyes were always bluer when he was happy, she had noticed that in their time together and they were crystal blue right now.

Last time it was he who woke up tied up in his own truck, he was very pleased with himself to even the score, that was clear.

"You drugged me?" She yelled from the bed when she realized he had tied her hands to the posts. She struggled to get free, pulling on the ropes that had some slack on them but not a lot.

"Oh calm down," Mac the joint in his mouth and came and sat down next to her, his weight dipped the side of the bed down, "You did it to me too!'

"That was different, you were planning to kill me!'

'I was not," He answered back as he took a long hit off the stick.

"It's what you do..."

"And you." He countered, leaned down to kiss her and settled down between her legs, his favorite place to be. He was hard as a rock, she could feel him.

"Wanna get high?" He crooned into her ear, as he took another drag and shotgunned her. She shook her head but he persisted, Mac liked getting his own way.

"Fuck no, get off!"

"Oh," He grinned up at her and tossed the joint in the ashtray by the bed, "I intend to…"

His mouth moved down over her chest as she struggled, his hands slid along her ribcage as the song played on the CD player. Soon he was lifting her shirt up and cutting the straps of her bra with his knife.

*******Yeah, you got satin shoes, Yeah you got plastic boots. Y'all got cocaine eyes, Yeah you got speed freak jive. Can't you hear me knocking on your window? Can't you hear me knocking on your door********

Then his hot, wet mouth was on her breasts, first one then the other making her lose all coherent thought. Her wrists struggled at the bindings and he groaned against her skin, the vibrations went right through her and set her blood on fire.

His rough hands were all over her and she moved, trying to get him where she wanted him to be. Meghan could feel his cock through the material of his work pants as he pushed himself against her open legs.

"Mmmmm feel what you do to me baby," He moved his hips in a circle against her. She could feel it, he did the same to her. She was pissed at him for tying her up, but she also couldn't resist.

"Please…", She cried, "Oh god!'

He continued pushing himself against her, bringing her almost to the brink that way until she was crying with frustration.

'Mac, untie me." Meghan begged as the sweat slid down between her breasts and he licked it off, enjoying the salty taste of her skin, ''Please, please, please," She groaned as he tongued her nipple then sucked hard.

"Nope," He laughed as his lips hit her stomach and traveled further south until he was right there. She expected him to cut her underwear off right away but he didn't. Mac slid his fingers over the thin cotton panties she wore, followed by his mouth.

The ropes that he tied her feet with allowed her to move a bit and she spread her legs more, trying to get some friction as he licked up the seam of her panties with his rigid tongue.

"Oh fuck Mac!' She pulled at the wrist restraints again, this time harder, but that just made him dive in harder to tease her. Meghan could feel the vibration of his mouth as he grunted and groaned against her, savoring her like a last meal.

******Help me, baby, ain't no stranger

Help me, baby, ain't no stranger

Help me, baby, ain't no stranger**********

Finally, he got her panties cut off and plunged two fingers inside of her, alternating his thumb and tongue on her clit, the way she liked it. There was something to be said of banging the same person over and over again, he could get her off so fast if he was so inclined.

Mac opened his mouth wide and pushed his tongue inside of her, fucking her with it, then switched it up a bit to suck her clit until she was trembling. She was almost there, he could feel it.

"Now," Meghan cried, "Now!'

Mac rose up on his knees and unbuckled his pants, making quick work to get them down so he could get inside of her before her body stopped shaking. As he slid inside of her she came again, gripping his cock like a vice while he came down on his elbows.

"Ohfuckyes…", Mac groaned at the feeling of her body around him squeezing his cock over and over again. No one felt as good as she did, he was fucking in deep now with her and he had to get control of it. This was the first step.

**********Hear me singing soft and low

I've been begging on my knees

I've been kickin', help me, please

Hear me prowlin'

I'm gonna take you down.********

Meghan struggled because she couldn't touch him and she wanted to desperately. Now that he had gotten her there she knew to just relax and enjoy it. Probably they would fight again and she'd leave him again and he would come and make her come back.

******Hear me growlin'

Yeah, I've got flatted feet now, now, now, now

Hear me howlin'

And all, all around your street now

Hear me knockin'

And all, all around your town*************************

He laid down next to her afterward and lit the joint, and they smoked in the darkness, of course, he had to hold it for her, because she was still tied up. Then after a while, he got up and walked across the room naked and she enjoyed the view until he started to get dressed.

He gave himself a bump of crank, then rubbed it on his gums and she could tell he meant to go somewhere and leave her half naked and tied to the bed.

Meg tried to sit up as he pulled a hoodie over his head, 'Just sit tight."

"Wait, where are you going." She pulled at the restraints once again.

"I got work to do, these past few days and your bullshit have put me way behind schedule." He grabbed for his keys on the dresser, "Give me a kiss goodbye." He leaned down to her and kissed her softly.

"Mac you untie me right now!"

"Afraid not lover," He turned to go to the door, "I got people waiting on my special blend, if you're a good girl I'll bring you some."

Then he winked and was gone, leaving her there tied to his bed yelling and screaming for him to let her go and calling him every name in the book.

Mac laughed to himself as he lit a cigarette and walked out to his truck with her voice in the wind as she called him a douchebag from the open window behind him.


	15. Misery Loves Company

Summary: Mac is still trying to get the upper hand, I say trying.

 **Chapter Text**

Mac sat in the chair watching her sleep one morning about a week later and as usual, he wanted her again. He had left her alone for twelve hours this time and it looked like she had tried to get herself untied and finally had given up. Now her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, peaceful.

On his way back from the caves that morning he had heard a song on the radio and it had reminded him of her, *I am smitten, I'm the real thing. I can be your Frankenstein…**** He wasn't an R.E.M. fan at all but he had left the song on and really listened to the words.

It was still in his head as he sat there looking at her. This had started as him just planning to make her another victim and now he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to live without her. It seemed like his life was divided now, before Meghan and after Meghan. All his life he had wanted a connection with another person. All he had was Walter, Devon, and Regina but they were family, they had to love him. Sometimes they didn't. Most of the time.

What was the saying...Be careful what you wish for...

He lit a cigarette and smoked as he watched her sleep, he had brought food and eventually she would smell it and wake up. He had gotten her favorite fried rice and dumplings and soon she started to stir.

"There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it." Mac could hear Walter saying that to him. His father saw himself as a philosopher at times and Mac remembered him quoting George Bernard Shaw and other people as he saw fit.

Walter always talked when they were cooking. Regina usually had her earphones in but he and Devon often had to listen to his rambling.

Mac had always felt so different from others, the things he did he knew weren't normal and he had no desire to stop. He knew the unfortunate truth about himself and he didn't care to change. She accepted him, exactly the way he was.

Meghan never said she felt different from others, during this week or so that he had kept her chained in his room they had talked a lot about all manner of things. She was a true narcissist in Mac's mind, possibly a sociopath, with histrionic tendencies. She felt no real regret for anything, she said her victim's had it coming and maybe they did.

His mind kept going back to the cake he ate, she was mad about that, but not about him killing two of her lovers. He'd read a book once a long time ago about a woman named Diane Downs and the similarities between her and Meghan were uncanny.

Both had killed and both saw people as a means to an end. He wondered what means to an end he was for her.

When he pressed her for details she told him that her first kill was a man who had tried to rape her. He had figured as much, ironic as that was to Mac, that had been his plan for her too, and she knew it. He had told her as much.

It wasn't wise for him to be in love with her, but for the first time in his life, he didn't have a choice about something. Not about the way he felt about her anyway, she was all he could think about.

He sat back and waited for her to open her eyes, and when she did it was well worth his wait. Meghan was hellfire pissed but also at his mercy and she knew it. He had kept her here like this for a week, only coming home to take her to the bathroom and give her food.

Most of his time that week had been spent cooking for Walter because he was so far behind on orders, but finally, he was caught up. He had come home to spend the weekend with her, he hadn't fucked her in two days and his cock was throbbing already just at the thought of it.

"Dick!" She screamed her usual greeting to him as she pulled at the handcuffs he had restrained her with, they were long enough for her to be able to move, but she couldn't get off the bed. Meghan had enough of his shit, but she knew he had the upper hand with her, this time anyway.

"Is that any way to say good morning?" Mac answered, "And I brought you food too."

"If you don't get me to the bathroom I'm gonna piss this bed!" She hollered.

Mac leaned forward and grinned, "Maybe I'm into that…"

Meghan just grunted and turned her head away from him. Mac got up and rattled keys in his pocket and she turned back.

"I'll take you to the bathroom, then the chain is going around your ankle," Mac warned and she didn't argue with him.

/

He took her to the bathroom and she peed for what seemed like forever, all the while he stood over her and watched. Then she asked to take a shower and he obliged but got right in there with her.

"Jesus, Mac I can do it myself." Meghan hissed at him like a viper as he pulled her under the stream of water.

"Do you not get it yet? I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second." And she just huffed at that, "Turn around and I'll wash your back."

Meghan turned around and accepted his hands on her back and shoulders, she was sore from being tied down. She leaned into his touch, as he massaged her shoulders and it felt good, so good that she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't be mad cookie it's temporary," He breathed into her ear, "I'll make the chain long enough for you to walk around the house if you want to."

"Cookie?" She questioned as his hands came around to her front and his fingers inched their way up towards her breasts.

"You got a problem?"

Meghan shrugged, "Didn't mark you as a pet name person."

"What? You're sweet and delicious to eat, I'll call you what I like…"

His soapy wet hands skimmed over her breasts and he felt her react even if she tried not to, neither of them liked to admit the effect the other had on them. She could feel his dick against her back, rock hard and ready for her. She wanted it.

Meghan spent a lot of time thinking about his dick, what else did she have to do all day.

"I don't want anyone but you," Meghan sighed as she slid against him, "I know we fight, but I think that's just the way it's gonna be."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, as a matter of fact, I like it." Mac replied as his lips skimmed her shoulder.

"You would," She laughed, "I'd rather fight with you then have my ass kissed by some metrosexual idiot in Salt Lake."

"You need a real man," Mac growled against her skin and watched as goose bumps broke out all along her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck as his lips made their way up to her ear, his hands were on her breasts and his fingers were sliding over her nipples, Meghan couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

Mac turned her around and backed her into the wall of the shower.

"I can't get enough of you, It's like a disease…" He brought his hands up to either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue danced across her lips and she relented, allowing him access to her mouth, "I don't want the cure."

He stepped to the side and pulled her with him under the spray of water once more. It was warm and relaxing to her and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She felt so wonderful at that moment, beautiful and desirable, just by the way he looked at her, and the way he held her close to him.

It was fucked up, he'd tied her up and threatened to do it again, but he was so...amazing. He was everything.

Meghan felt his hands running up and down her back and she was melting quickly into a puddle on the shower floor. Mac ran his hands over her wet hair and looked into her eyes, he kissed her then, hot and demanding, the way she had come to expect his kisses to be.

Mac's tongue slid against hers and they both groaned as he pulled her closer to him, then lifted her up into his arms. Meghan's back was against the tiles and her legs wrapped around his waist.

This kiss showed intent and she felt herself falling, she wasn't and she ended up against the wall of the shower, but he kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It lit up every nerve in her body until she was burning up for more.

Mac stopped kissing her and she watched as he put soap on his hands and brought them to her shoulders, they were both so tired, and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He washed her shoulders and then brought one hand down over her breast and she squeaked out a sound that went right to his throbbing dick.

Meghan returned the action in kind and brought soapy hands up over his chest, returning the favor and smiling at the reaction and moan that came out of his lips. He liked the way her hands felt on him and made no secret about it.

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she felt his wet and soapy palm going over her nipple and then his lips were on the other one. Meghan moaned out loud from the absolute pleasure of it and her head banged back against the tile with a thump.

Mac stopped and looked up at her and she gasped out. "I'm fine, don't stop, please don't stop." If he stopped now she was going to die, she had never felt so good before. She had been with boys before; this was a man. He sucked just hard enough and slid his tongue over her just right as his other hand rolled her nipple between his fingers. She loved being held against the wall by him, he was so strong, his arms so hard and she already felt herself careening down the path to sweet oblivion.  
Even if she didn't like it Meghan knew she could sink right down onto the tile floor in ecstasy and be done for the rest of her life. She was so dizzy and lost to him, he gave her something no one else ever had.

Soon Mac's face was back up to hers and he kissed her again. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I want it; I want everything you have." She breathed out hotly as the water and soap ran over both of their bodies and she stared into his blue eyes. "Please give it to me."

Mac pressed against her and she felt his hand over her stomach and going lower. She felt his cock against her leg and she wanted it inside of her.  
"I want you…" She gasped out as she felt his fingers between her legs, "I want you inside me."

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear and licked her neck.

"Damn it." She sighed as she felt his soapy hands over her skin and zeroing in right where she wanted him. "Oh, Mac."

His fingers slipped along her entrance and then up to her clit, she parted her legs as she felt the circular motion he was making around the fuse that was lighting her entire body on fire. His lips were on her neck and he was whispering filthy things to her as he pushed one and then two fingers inside of her. Meghan was totally lost in everything about him, lost in the feeling that she wasn't used to and the feel of the water on both of them.

She felt his thumb against her clit and thought she would cum just from that motion itself. But his fingers were making a sweet motion in and out of her too and she was just on the edge.

Mac sucked on her neck softly and she breathed out in sweet bliss. "Oh, my god…"

He brought his eyes to hers. "I am your God…"

"Only you, only you..." She moved her head back and forth against the tile. He kissed down her neck and she thought he would stop at her breasts, he stopped a minute to lick them properly and then she felt his lips on her stomach.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant to do, part of her wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. She wanted it too much, Meghan let Mac move one of her legs over his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Watch me, don't close your eyes alright." He said and she nodded. "I promise you're gonna love this." The look of delight on his face was hard to miss, maybe she would fall in love with him after all.

Meghan didn't want to think about that now though, that wasn't her plan, she looked down at him as he spread her wide, then she felt him lick her with the flat of his tongue and he was right. She felt her knees buckle at the feeling of his lips and tongue on her. The way he moved it around on her now overly sensitive and on fire flesh and used his fingers in tandem was unlike anything she had ever felt and she couldn't help it. She was going to cum too fast, she watched his head moving between her legs and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life.

She dug her hands into his hair and let herself go with a scream that echoed all through the bathroom and left no doubt in either of their minds that it was the best orgasm of her life.

With her breathing still ragged and puffing out in bursts she pulled him up to her, "More." She said reaching for his cock and taking it in her hands, Mac was huge and she couldn't wait.

"You ready for it?" He said running his hand over her hip.

She nodded.

"Here?" He asked and she nodded again.

Then he was lifting her up again and bracing her against the wall. He was inside her in a moment and he let out a moan that made her almost explode again.  
"Oh, goddammit woman," He grunted, "What you do to me!"

He found a good rhythm as he held her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mac kissed her again, dirty and slid his tongue against hers as he moved in and out of her. She matched him thrust for thrust and he was not surprised, she was an enthusiastic and energetic lover. The adventure he didn't want to allow himself to go on was exactly as he thought it might be and he kissed her madly as if he wanted to devour her with his mouth and claim her with his cock forever.

It was going to be him who wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her from now on, even if he hadn't planned on keeping her forever he had no choice now.  
He reached between her legs again and stroked her softly. "I want you to cum again Meghan."

"I can't." She breathed out.

"Yes, you can..." He breathed into her ear hotly and his fingers kept up on their dirty mission until he heard her breathing getting deeper and her sighs coming closer together. "Yes, you can."

Before he could say a word she had moved her hips and taken him deeper. The feel of her all around him and the water rushing down on to them were almost too much for him.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck," He gasped out. "Meghan!" He pulled her closer, careful not to slam her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move his hips slowly.

He kissed her sweetly and her hands tangled in his hair. " Give it to me!" She demanded as she met his hips thrust for thrust.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes!," He growled bringing his lips to her neck. "Cum on me!."

"Mmmmm." She said as he moved his hips in circles against her in just the right way, delicious and feeding the ache that was inside of her. She could feel it rising and catching fire inside of her like a forest fire on a dry summer day.

She was like leaves on the ground possessed by the flame, and there was nowhere to go, but up and to let it carry her away.

"Cum on baby, cum on," He whispered hotly in her ear, his desire was making him say what he had been thinking for months. " It's me and you now, I'll make you cum like this every fucking day, every fucking day!"

He rocked his hips against hers, and she gasped out a breath as her back slid along the tiles. Her back was cold against them, but the rest of her was burning up.

"I'll be so good to you Meghan." He crooned into her ear, his breath hot on her neck and sending goosebumps all over her body. Their faces were close together as they held each other tight. She loved a guy that talked shit in the sack or the shower. "I'll give you everything you want."

"I know." She breathed out, and he knew he was on the mark, so to speak. "I know." She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. Meghan was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. Mac loved that.

"Say it!." He said stopping what he was doing and stood there holding her legs. The water cascaded down over them, and she met his eyes.

"Mac…" She breathed out.

"Say it." He grinned down at her and just to be more convincing he slid his hand down between them and over her clit and watched her eyes roll back into her head.

"Yes, me and you!." She moaned out, "You are my God!"

"Good girl." He said kissing her hotly and trailing his lips down over her neck. "Now let it go, cum for me, sweetheart."

It didn't take long until she was exploding all around him, and she was a screamer, he loved that most about her. "Oh my god!... Yes." He heard her almost sobbing with her head on his shoulder. She was cumming again and he felt her body all around him, pulling him over the edge into the vortex of bliss with her. He came hard with his lips on her neck and his body shuddering against hers.

They held each other for probably five minutes under the water until they were too tired to stand any longer. Then they got out and dried off and collapsed into his bed, their arms around each other and didn't wake up until it was dark out and there were fireflies around the light on his deck.

Somehow he had remembered to chain her foot, but by the time she realized it, he had already locked the chain.

"I fucking hate you," She breathed out as they were falling asleep.

"It's mutual," Mac answered as he pulled the blanket over them.


	16. Dominance and Submission

"I'm not your housewife," Meghan snapped as she sat the plate down in front of Mac who was sitting at the table. He looked up at her and grinned, then down at the meatloaf and mashed potatoes she had made. Every night she cooked for him if he came home. He demanded it truth be told he was getting used to it. He had her chained by the leg to a pole in his house but there was enough slack for her to move around freely inside now.

Still, she was bitching about it.

He had been drinking with Devon and he was a little lit so he figured he'd have a little fun with her.

"Looks like it to me," He laughed as he started to eat the food she had made. Before he knew what had happened she had a knife to his throat, and he tried to suppress another laugh. He never knew what was going to happen next with her, but she was late to the party, he expected her to pull a knife on him long before this.

The week before she had found her phone where he had hidden it and updated her Instagram saying she was visiting relatives in Europe. She wasn't going anywhere. But he'd expected retaliation way before now. He'd been sleeping with one eye open for three weeks now.

"I'm going to gut you like a pig if you don't get this chain off my leg." She hissed into his ear as she yanked his hair back.

"Fuck," Mac gasped out, "It took you two weeks to think of this?"

Meghan didn't hesitate, she cut his chest superficially and if Mac wasn't so pissed he would have appreciated her balls. He also underestimated her and before he could stop it she had flipped the chair and he landed on his back.

He was temporarily stunned when his head hit the floor and then she was straddling him, still holding the knife to his neck.

"Jesus Meghan, what the fuck?"

"I'm done playing house with you, I see you hid all the guns motherfucker," She hollered.

"Fuck yeah I hid them from your crazy ass, should have hid the knives too I see. Jesus Christ, you really cut me!"

"Bitch, I want this chain off my fucking leg," Meghan demanded and he let out a groan underneath her.

"You're making my dick hard…"

Meghan sat back still holding the knife, "You are a fuckin psycho."

"Look who's talking, Christ Meghan let me eat my dinner before it gets cold…"

"Unlock me," She brought the knife back down, only this time she slid it over the bulge in his pants. Meghan locked eyes with him, daring him to say something.

"Please," He laughed, "You won't, that would only be hurting yourself."

"You really think so?" She pressed the knife against his cock, "You think you got the answer to my prayers in your pants."

"I know I do, " He answered, "Listen, I'm gonna take the chain off, I planned to do it tonight, alright?"

"You are such a liar." She laughed to herself, "Stalking isn't sexy Mac, despite what mainstream literature and movies might make you believe and you are not entitled to me."

She stood up and looked down at him, then put her chained foot square on his chest.

"Making me harder…" He teased as she shoved her foot down on his body.

"I could have killed you a thousand times in these past few weeks and I didn't, I won't if you start treating me like an equal. I know it's a new concept, but I think you'll catch on. Now give me the fucking key."

/

After he had eaten two plates of food Mac pounced on her, backing her up into the kitchen counter and he was not giving her one bit of space. The chain might be off but she wasn't free of him, and she never would be. His hands went down to her ass and he lifted her up and sat her on the counter, pushing pots and dirty dishes onto the floor.

"You're cleaning that up," She breathed out in between kisses and Mac just grunted as he sunk his teeth into her neck and groped her ass.

"I'm putting a collar on you," He groaned into her ear as he pulled her towards him by her thighs.

"No, you fucking aren't," Meghan protested as he picked her up, gripping her thighs and digging his fingers into her skin. Mac turned and took a few steps with her in his arms, her legs were tight around him and he could feel her against his cock. She was warm and he was powerless to resist.

"I'll do what I want!" He murmured as they slammed into the wall by the bedroom door. His hands were all over her and his hard body pressed her into the wall. He was trying to get to the bedroom but couldn't let go of her long enough to walk. His hands were up her shirt, grabbing her breasts as he pushed against her. They ended up on the floor in the doorway, he sunk down on top of her as her legs gripped his hips.

"Mmmmm…. delicious…cookie," He moaned against her breast still moving his hips against her. Then he started sucking her breast through her shirt and brought his other hand over to the other nipple. Meghan let out a loud moan that went right to his balls, but he brought his lips up to hers and kissed her hard. "Scream for me baby," He growled, kissing her and pushing her lips apart, then licking her lips until she opened her mouth to him.

He tasted like cigarettes and whiskey and bad decisions but Meghan didn't care, all she cared about was the fire that was starting to build inside of her. Mac was an excellent kisser; when some men kissed you, it was really nice and made you feel good. But when others kissed you, you immediately felt that stomach flip feeling and that longing between your legs for whatever they had for you.

"Hurry…Oh fuck," She gasped out.

Frantically her hands moved over his body trying to pull him closer as he filled her mouth with his tongue. Mac was the second kind of kisser and Meghan immediately felt that pelvic congestion from all of the blood flowing south and the heat of his kiss made her want to tear both their clothes off. When she reached down between them and placed her hand on his concrete hard dick, but he stopped her.

"Not yet," He crooned, "I wanna make sure you're ready, I mean really ready."

His words lit her on fire as his lips came down her neck with little bites until she arched her back with a low moan from the back of her throat. He continued down, pushing her shirt and bra out of the way and licked both of her nipples taking his time to drive her completely out of her mind.

He was the devil himself and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him, trying to give him some of the torture he was giving her and it worked. She scratched her nails down his back and slid herself over his dick as he pawed at her chest.

"Fuckin dirty..." Mac let out a grunt against the side of her breast and pressed his hips against hers, making circles first slow, then faster and it was the sweetest torture. "I wanna make you cum, Meghan," He breathed into her ear, "I wanna make you cum so hard."

Then he was pulling her jeans and panties down and off. He rose up on his knees and pulled her by her legs slowly towards him.

"Come 'ere," He said in a hushed voice. She felt his hands on her thighs and he moved them slowly towards his goal. Meghan loved his rough and, skilled hands, and the feel of them on her skin was incredible.

"Do it," She whispered back to him in the darkness.

"Relax," He said bringing his lips down to her stomach, "I'm the fucking boss here."

Meghan thought of that as she felt his fingers between her legs, he wasn't the one in charge here. She just let him think he was. She sucked in her breath as his fingers slid against her wetness, and it felt amazing as Mac kissed down her stomach, while his fingers swirled around just the way she wanted them to.

"Come on baby …" He crooned as he slid one and then two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her while stroking her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God," She moaned, ignoring his trite words, digging her heels into the floor and letting her legs fall open in front of him.

"That's so good Meghan," He said kissing up her thighs, his mouth hot and wet, so wet, and then she felt his lips on her clit and then his tongue.

He really was the devil and she would follow him right down to hell as long as he kept doing what he was doing to her.

"Mmmmmmm…" Was all she could get out as she felt his fingers and lips and tongue on her. She was never going to get away from him, he would kill her first rather than be separated from her, and he would always have this sexual hold over her.

Meghan didn't know how to escape and she didn't care, all she cared about right now was him and the feeling he was giving her. He was skillful and just rough enough and all of the things that other men weren't. The fire was burning low in her belly as he licked her with the flat of his tongue, swirled around her bundle of nerves and then replaced it with his fingers. He moved them faster now and brought his head back up to her stomach.

He never stopped what he was doing with his fingers but he whispered to her in the darkness, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Let it go, Meghan, give it to me," He dipped his head down and licked her stomach, "I want it; I'm not stopping till I get it."

Then she felt it like a tidal wave, rolling all over her body and all around her, he was holding her down by her stomach and not letting her move, even as she tried to move away when it was too much. It was all she could do to moan in silence as her body lifted off the floor, while wave after wave hit her like a tsunami.

He didn't stop, he continued his filthy mission until she was sweating and panting and totally satisfied. Still he didn't stop.

"Again," Was all he said and kept his fingers and mouth all over her sensitive flesh.

"No, no I can't..." She answered, trying to pull away.

"I said, you'll cum again," He demanded and pressed his lips against her, opened his mouth wide and slid his tongue inside of her. Meghan almost levitated off the floor at the feel of his mouth and fingers, she started to scream, and his one hand came up and covered her mouth, while the other sent her into oblivion.

She surprised him then, by flipping them over so that she was on top and pulled his pants and boxers down. Mac was stunned and didn't quite know what hit him, but he was going with it. Meghan smiled down at him, pleased that she took him by surprise.

"Oh look who's the top now," Meghan giggled and he pulled her down for another scorching kiss that was both dirty and demanding, just like he was.

"Ride me...ride me," He demanded in a hot whisper and then she slid down on his dick and made him speechless. His hands came up to her hips and he moved them along with her, "Fuck Yes! Meghan," He groaned as he gripped her ass. He felt her hips slamming into his and her skin was so hot to his touch as if she had a fever.

Mac's hands found her breasts and he moved his palms against her, making her hiss and slam into him more. She didn't stop, just leaned down to kiss him and he was a goner, she was so much more than he thought she would be, Meghan was a lunatic in the sack once you got her going.

Mac grinned because he would be the only one who knew it. She was one person to the world and another just for him. No one in the world knew the real her. But he knew the other side of her and that thought was what threw him over the edge.

He came in a rush and pulled her down against him as his body shook with aftershocks for what seemed like hours. Then Mac rolled them so that they were against each other, her back to his chest.

"I hope I get you pregnant," He murmured in the darkness.


	17. The Wrong Place and The Wrong Time

The Wrong Place and The Wrong Time

Tragedy brings Mac and Meghan closer.

 **Chapter Text**

"Not gonna happen you crazy fuck," Meghan answered as they both made their way to the bed after they got up off the floor. They had stayed on the floor while the sun went down and Meghan had almost fallen asleep. The tile was hard and cold, but he held her close to him for quite a while and it had felt good, "I have the implant."

"Gimme your knife and I'll cut it out right here," Mac huffed as he sat down on the bed with his pants open and proceeded to put his work boots back on. His shirt was in the living room but he would get that on the way out.

"You touch me and it'll be the last thing you do!" Meghan advised and he knew she meant it too. He would never tell her, but he loved that savage side of her and she was perfect for him. He didn't even mind how unpredictable she always was.

That just made it more exciting, like maybe one day she would go off and really kill him. That made his dick harder than even the best porn.

"Calm down, you're the one who likes to cut people, not me." He laughed as he stood and yanked up his pants, Meghan ignored him because she knew he did a lot more than cut people. So did she for that matter, they were a match made in hell.

"It was a tiny cut dont be a…"

"Get dressed we're going out." Mac cut her off.

"Finally," She said under her breath and Mac turned around as she was pulling her shirt over her head. She didn't put her bra back on but he let it slide. It was a dark, thick shirt and didn't expose her and Mac didn't plan on letting her out of his sight anyway.

It would be fun to think of her while they were out with no bra or underwear on, and he could reach in and cop a feel anytime he wanted to.

He wasn't one of those assholes who didn't want his woman to be seen by other men, he actually liked that. "Look at what I got" was his feeling on that matter, and "don't you dare try and touch what's mine."

Parading an Instagram model around at his father's dive bar sounded like a great idea to him for the evening. Some people would know who she was, Reggie would, she followed her too. A slow grin came over his face at the thought of when Devon saw that they were still together even after the gun thing.

Devon had called her wild pussy and she surely was, and she was all his.

"Whatcha say?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah," He answered, "That's what I thought."

/

They pulled up in front of the cave and Meghan knew this was where he cooked meth for his father. She had done her research on Mac Garcia and she knew more than she would ever tell him. In fact, she knew just about everything there was to know about him, the good, the bad, and the very ugly. Every sorted part of his life was on display for her, yet she still chose to spend her time with him.

It wasn't even a choice now, this was just the way it was, no matter what she knew or would know in the future about him. Meghan was in this thing with him, he had some kind of hold over her that she couldn't get away from. Whatever it was that she needed he gave it to her, it didn't matter who he was or what he had done.

She knew all about his brother and sister, their roles in the family business and their strange relationship and she knew about his father. Mac might have been under the impression that he could hide things from her but he couldn't.

Meghan had made it her life's work to find out all about him once she found out he was in her house. It paid to have connections in a big town like Salt Lake, it had been easy once she had his fingerprints. Mac had left the dish with the cake crumbs on it as a "fuck you" to her, but she had turned it around.

In a file, stuck in her purse at his house she had all his mug shots and a complete history of his crimes and jail time, mostly for possession with intent. But she had looked into the eye in that picture and had known he was like her, a killer.

"Wait in the car, I'll be right out…" Mac said as he opened the truck door, it made a loud squeak that echoed off the canyon walls. It was dark and desolate out there, perfect for what he did here. Not too far away was a mine shaft, where he had hidden the bodies of the women who had been unfortunate to cross his path.

"Mac," Meghan protested, but he shut her down right away, there was no way he was bringing her into where he worked. No one was there, but he wasn't going to waste time here anyway he needed a drink. They were heading to the Luna Mesa after this to sell to Chuck from the next town over. Then he planned to get them both drunk and take her back home to fuck her again, just because.

"Just stay put!" He lit a cigarette, "I just need a brick to take over to Chuck, I doubt it but, anyone comes beep the horn, alright?"

Meghan lit a cigarette and settled back in the truck but grew bored after a while. She looked up to the clear sky full of stars and enjoyed the silence just a bit. It was also creepy as fuck out there and she felt a presence as if she was being watched by something possibly not human. Goosebumps broke out all over her skin and she shivered.

He must have buried one of his victims out here she thought to herself. The mojo at this place was not good and she didn't care to ever come here again if she could help it.

It seemed like he was gone for a long time. She beeped the horn a few times and Mac didn't come out, well he could fuck right off. What if she was getting murdered and raped out here? He was such a fucking asshole sometimes! She had half a mind to walk home but decided better, something was out there; instead, she was going to walk right in there and see what the hell he was doing.

Fucking men!

/

Right away she got her answer.

There was something going down because she could hear voices, Mac's and Reggie's, but not just them. Another man, giving orders as if he was in charge, Reggie was crying. That was not good, even if she could hear what they were saying, it was so heated that she just knew.

Suddenly, Mac was yelling, she heard Reggie scream and then Mac. Meghan backed up against the wall and waited, and there was a scuffle. She could hear Mac and the other man fighting. Quietly she snuck into the main room where they cooked and hid as she looked around for something, anything to use as a weapon.

If she was another kind of woman she would have crumbled in fear at what she saw, but she was who she was.

This was like shit out of a horror movie, but Meghan was keeping a cool head, having no feelings did have a benefit when the chips were down. Mac and some guy she didn't know were rolling around on the floor fighting. They were beating the shit out of each other and this was clearly a fight to the death.

Reggie lay on the ground in a puddle of blood and she wasn't moving, and that angered her more than she thought possible. Mac's sister was an innocent girl, Mac had spoken of her often, and Meghan had filled in the blanks where she needed. He loved his sister, that was abundantly clear.

She was a lot of things, but Meghan never hurt innocent people, this she could not abide. Frantically she looked around for something, anything to defend herself and him and right this terrible wrong that had just happened.

Meghan was enraged as she came flying out of the corner, behind the pails where she had been hiding. Mac hadn't given her her knife back so she had an ax that had been standing up in the corner, and frankly, if he didn't know any better he would be afraid she'd kill him too.

Without any hesitation, she brought the ax down on the assailant's head just as he was about to cut Mac's throat like he'd done to Reggie. She didn't stop and she screamed bloody murder as she swooped the ax down on his head then up in a bloody arc over and over again.

Blood flew off the ax and hit the walls of the cave, Mac and her. It was everywhere by the time she was done there. It looked like a massacre had happened.

Meghan was covered in blood, it stained her clothing and dripped from her hair, Mac was equally covered by the time she was done. Neither of them spoke for a long time as they both caught their breath and came to terms with what had just happened.

"What was going on? Who the fuck was that guy?" She asked trying to catch her breath. Mac was heaving and gasping as well as he answered her.

"James, he works for the guy Walter sells to in Salt Lake, guess he thought my sister was the way to get at my stash."

"Fucking douche." Meghan kicked the bloody mess of what was once one of Mac's enemies, he was unrecognizable after Meghan had gotten done with him. Mac hung his head down unable to believe this had really happened, his little sister was dead and it was his fault. James had taken Reggie from her home, kidnapped her and forced her to show him where Mac cooked his shit.

He looked over at Meg, and something occurred to him suddenly.

"You killed for me…" Mac pushed his bloody hair out of his face as he looked at her in gratitude. She had never seen this look on his face before and she knew he loved her then.

"Of course I did," She stepped towards him, "I'm sorry about your sister…"

"He had Reggie, I wasn't expecting anyone to be…" Meghan put her arms around him then and just let him feel it. The grief and loss were unbearable, of all his family Reggie had been the one who believed in him.

Meghan could feel his strong, hard body shaking in her arms. He would be angry with himself for letting her see him this way, but he wasn't in his right mind, not really.

"I know," She pulled him closer to her and ran her hands over his back to offer him comfort, "I know Mac."

"I'm going to kill them all for this!" He raged, to stop himself from dissolving into tears. He was so close to losing his shit and he didn't want to do this in front of her, "I need to take her out of here, I can't leave her here…"

"We will don't worry, tomorrow," Meghan soothed and ran her fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him, "We both will. Come on, Mac let's go home now…"


	18. Chapter 18

Meghan drove them home, it was a good thing she knew how to drive a stick shift; Mac was too wrecked to do it and that was telling. He never let her drive anywhere before, Mac was if nothing a patriarchal asshole. He was the man and he was driving, case closed. But not tonight, tonight misogyny did not exist, possibly for the first time in his life.

She called the shots for now and they didn't speak the whole way home. Walter and Devon would have to be told what happened but not tonight, that was going to have to wait till morning, if then. First, she would take care of him, he was her man. He needed her.

When they got to his house, their house really, because now she knew she was never leaving him, she led him by the hand down the hall to the bedroom. He blindly followed her without a word, as if he was giving up all control to her. Mac would have protested and gotten all caveman on her ordinarily. Hadn't they just been in a month-long struggle over who was the alpha in this relationship?

But this was no ordinary night.

Lovingly she helped him undress and got into the shower with him the way he had done with her a few days ago.

This was different, there was no aggression, no sex, nothing like it usually was with them. He shivered against her and Meghan knew he was in going into or was already in shock. It was as if he didn't even see the blood washing off of both of them.

She washed his body and hair, then her own, he tried to help but couldn't quite get the motions correct or his hands to cooperate. Still, there were no words between them. She feared that he was broken and she didn't know how to fix him.

Meghan watched the red liquid swirl around the drain, and looked into his eyes, she wondered if he knew it was her there with him. It seemed as if he didn't even see her. This was a bad night and the next few days were going to be worse either way, if he recovered or if he didn't. She just knew it.

After their shower, they got into bed and she held him the entire night. He fell asleep pretty soon in her arms as she stroked his head and ran her hands through his hair. Later she pulled the blankets over them wishing there was some way to undo all that had been done.

His breathing settled down, and he slept soundly, clinging to her like a lifeline as he slept.

The next day he was up before her and sitting outside smoking when she came out on the porch.

"I know what to do..." He said as she sat down next to him and he handed her the joint he was smoking. She took a long drag and waited for what he would say next.

Then he turned to her.

"Are you in?"

"Stand or Fall," She answered as she took his hand.

"My sister was innocent. She never did anything to anyone and her only crime was being related to me."

"Wrong place wrong time Mac," Meghan soothed, "THis isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," He answered, meeting her eyes for the first time since last night, "But I'm going to make it right. Are you with me?"

"Yes," She replied as they watched the sun come up over the canyon.

/

Mac began his story and for the first time in his life, he was totally honest with someone, the good, the bad and, the ugly. He and Meghan sat outside on the porch for hours drinking coffee and smoking as he told her about Walter's operation, which she knew about already and the enemies he had made.

Regina only cooked with them, he, Devon and some other guys did the distribution, Walter wouldn't have a woman putting herself in danger, least of all his only daughter. This was going to wreak him, and Devon, who loved his little sister a little too much for Mac's liking.

That was a story for another day.

When Mac got done unloading all his shit on Meghan he half expected her to leave him. Women involved with him had a history of meeting horrible fates, at his hand or otherwise, but she remained at his side.

She knew all about him now, things she had not been able to find out on her own and when she looked at him she still saw everything she wanted in life. She sat below him on the steps resting against his chest and thighs as they watched the sun go down, snapping a quick picture of both of them she posted on Instagram for the last time.

The caption read, "I'm finally where I want to be." Meghan added a peace sign and closed out her phone, neither of them could keep their phones because what they were going to do next might result in their deaths or at the very least a situation where they did not want to be traced.

Mac locked both their phones in a dresser in his room, where they were going next required them to be off the grid. He was going to have to trust her completely now, and he was going to have to give her a weapon and hope she didn't go off again and use it against him.

It was a chance he had to take now. But first, he had to go see Walter and figure out what to do with Reggie's body. She had been murdered brutally and there would be questions, in the dark of the night, Mac contemplated his next move. Then together he and Meghan left to go bury Reggie and later to tell Walter and Devon.

As expected the next morning, Walter did not take the news well, but he accepted that it was he who put her in harm's way. Mac and Meghan had buried her in the canyon to keep Harley and the other cops off their trail.

A reckoning was coming, and it was going to be a bloodbath by the time they were done. Devon begged to be included but both Mac and Walter denied his request. Meghan was and would always be Mac's partner now, for as long as they both would live which might not be too long now that they had settled on revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took so long. I promise to update sooner next time.

 **Chapter Text**

In the next few days, Mac and Meghan formulated their plan. Yes, it was just one man who did this, but he must have had help and it was Meghan's idea to just take out their whole crew. This required planning, which Mac was an expert at.

After they had decided on a plan of action, they started the stalking, Mac knew without a doubt that the best way to carry this out was to know everything possible about his victims. While Meghan wanted to barge in and play shooting gallery, he knew from past experience that it wouldn't work. There were too many variables for his liking, Mac was a man who needed to be in control of every aspect of a situation.

What he had planned would require patience and he was a patient man. He had followed and stalked Meghan for months he reminded her.

"Alright, but I've done some damage in my time too…"

"I know baby, I know, but trust me on this one…"

'I trust you…" She answered, and that was true enough. Mac had never worked with another person like this, he was a solo operation and so was she but they would be good together. It was like the perfect storm.

They spent many nights watching the group and following them everywhere they went. In time Mac let Reggie rest in his mind and forgave himself. As much as she didn't deserve what happened to her; Meghan helped him see that it wasn't his fault.

Soon he was back to his normal snarling self and truth be told that was the way she preferred him. Meghan needed a man who would give her a run for her money and he did just that.

He had mourned his sister and was hell bent on revenge and that gave him his old edge back.

As they sat on the steps of his porch having a few beers one night and getting high, she sitting between his legs on a lower step, they watched the sun going down. It was almost romantic and almost like they were some other couple. It was normal, whatever that was now.

Mac rested his arms on her shoulders and brought his face to her ear, "What's your body count?"

"None of your fucking business…'

"I mean kill body count, you ain't fucking anyone else ever again." He wrapped his fingers in her hair and pilled, 'Are ya?"

"I don't know Mac, Calvin didn't care what I did, as long as I was with him when he wanted me…"

"Yeah well I don't play that shit, anyone so much as looks at you cross eyed and I'll slit their throat."

"That go for women too?" She snarked as their eyes met.

"Yeah, smarty pants, cheating is cheating, you fuck anyone but me, male ot female and I'll kill you both." He let go of her hair roughly and stood up, unbuckling his pants, "Suck my cock Meg, You pissed me off, it's time for you to stop talking."

Meghan eyes him from where she was sitting below him, she was eye to eye with his cock but this was not the time. If she gave in now, even if it was what she wanted, he would dominate her for the rest of their time together.

She looked up at him and shook her head no. Then she was up on her feet and running into the house before he knew what happened.

"You fucking bitch," Mac called after her as he zipped up quick and took off after her, "You better run fast baby cause here I come…"

He tackled her in the bedroom as she was putting on her shoes to run out the door in the back of the house and they landed on the bed. Megan rolled over and slapped at his face, but he quickly overpowered her and held both of her wrists in his hand.

His body weight was heavy on her and she squirmed under him.

"Mac I said no!" She kicked her feet up and that just spurred him on, in one quick move he flipped her over and yanked down her shorts.

"What's that Meghan? You want to get fucked as hard as I got?"

He pulled her up around the waist and pushed his cock inside her as she let out a breath of air in a huff.

"Coming right up," He smacked the side of her ass and pulled her against him hard.

"Get off me motherfucker!" She hollered as he pushed in and out of her.

"Next time blow me when you're told to and I won't have to get rough," He answered slamming her hips against her.  
"Fuck off Mac," She screamed and he pulled her hair, bringing her face back to him. His hot breath was on her skin as he licked her neck, reveling in the salty taste of her skin. His teeth grazed her neck as one hand slid under her shirt to her breast, "I'll cut your throat in your sleep!"

"Stop the dirty talk Meg, you're gonna make me cum too fast…" He crooned into her ear as his one hand held her waist and the other fondled her breasts.

"Goddamn you!"

Mac slid his hand down from her breasts to her pussy and she cried out.

"Still mad at me?" He whispered as his fingers slid against her just right. Mac was a lot of things, a lot of bad things but even when he was taking this from her, he wanted it to be good for her too.

"Fuck!" She whimpered as her body went slack like a rag doll. Behind her Mac grinned a devil's grin.

"Who's the boss Meghan?" He demanded, stopping his fingers to her utter horror, leaving her hanging there on the edge of sweet oblivion.

"You…" She moaned, "Please…"

"Say it," He commanded, "You're the boss of me, Mac" He pounded her harder, "Say it."

He fluttered his finger tips against her and she sobbed out, "You're the boss of me…"

"Who makes the rules?" He smacked her ass again then went right back to his evil work between her legs.

"You do!" She screamed as the world crashed down all around her. Her pussy gripped his cock like a vice and Mac screamed right after her as he pulled out and came on her perfect, heart shaped ass.

Mac collapsed next to her, reached into the nightstand for a smoke and lit it. Meghan rolled over and stared at him.

"Sometimes I hate you, you know that?"

"I know," He replied and handed her the cigarette.


	20. Chapter 20

The house was way far out in the canyon, Mac knew of it but he didn't know who was holed up there until he did. Once they followed Walter for the next buy in Salt Lake, it turned out the douche bag circled right back into the canyon.

It was almost convenient he thought to himself as he and Megan sat on a ledge overlooking the canyon and the house below it. They smoked and watched all night long, then for a few more nights until they were ready to make their move.

"How many are there? I count seven." Meghan said, taking off her night vision goggles.

"Yeah it's about right," Mac replied as the sun started coming up, "Tonight we take them or they take us…"

She didn't answer, just nodded affirmative. She was with him now, stand or fall…

/

When it went down it went all the way down, the next night Mac and Meghan were out stalking the house again. By now they knew the routine of the occupants, and it didn't take long at all. It would have seemed anti-climatic, but taking them out one by one like a couple of ninjas had felt amazing. There were five of them in total, which they buried in the canyon.

Neither of them had really gotten much sleep since all of that went down but when they got home they were high without the benefit of pharmaceuticals. That changed straight away. It was celebration time.

The bag of rock they acquired was a bonus, and Meghan had never smoked. There was no time like the present, and as they laid there on the bed smoking and teasing each other he realized he was in love with her.

What he had with Meghan was by far more than with any other person, she had killed for him, killed with him and shared his pain. His hand reached for hers, and he wanted to tell her, because he had never uttered those words to anyone.

Meghan kissed him then and the primal, methed up part of him pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Mac rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the bed as his hands roamed up her dress.

"Let's leave here Meg, go somewhere that they don't know either of us…" Mac murmured as his lips moved over her neck and Meghan nodded. Getting out of this shit hole town was number one on the agenda now that business was taken care of.

"I need to start doing videos again too, I've been off the grid too long…" He was in the mood to promise her anything. The burden of his family and his sister's death was somehow lifting and Mac felt a freedom he hadn't felt before in his whole life.

Meghan pulled him down between her legs and kissed him hard, Mac reached for the tin of meth he kept on the nightstand and popped it open. Licking his finger he dipped it into the powder and rubbed it on his gums, then he did the same for Meghan

It hit them both like a bullet and they were pawing at each other more than usual.

"Oh fuck that's good stuff," He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him. He put his knees up and hugged her to him, kissing her head. Meghan was blown away by that sweet gesture, so unlike Mac.

He had always been such a hard ass, even in bed, and she liked that about him, but this was good too.

They stayed that way just a minute, then he was up on his feet, pulling her legs closer to him as he knelt down at the end of the bed. He rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her, grinning a wicked grin. Meghan looked down at him, not sure what he was up to now.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach, then licked it. She arched her back and sighed and he laid his head there, letting his breath go over where he just licked. Mac knew how to draw it out when he wanted to, and her body was pumping with drugs, so everything was amazing, to both of them.

After a few minutes he reached up and pulled her underwear down her legs, never breaking eye contact with her. Mac had the devil in him sometimes and that was one of the things she loved about him.

When he got them off her he held them in his hand and grinned again. He ran them through his fingers, looking at them, they were pretty and frilly, exactly what he would expect from her; then stuck them in his back pocket.

"Meant to get them the other day, but I forgot." He said, winking at her.

"Really?" Meghan sat up on her arms. "You're that guy?"

"Apparently now I am." He laughed, as he stood up and took his pants off, leaving only his boxers on, then he came back down next to her.

No one had ever made her feel that way, he was moving his lips down her neck and humming against her skin; rubbing his thumbs on her back in circles, she was trembling at the feeling, goosebumps erupting where his hands were, where his lips were, he was driving her crazy.

Meghan started reaching to get him closer to her, pulling at his arms and Mac came back up and kissed her again, this time sucking and biting her bottom lip, just a little. And then he leaned his forehead on hers, smiling a smile that went right up to his eyes.

He moved to her earlobe and she felt herself being pulled under like she was drowning, not in the water, but in him. Her whole body was tingling, Meghan had never been so excited by someone in her entire life.

She rolled them over so that she was on top and smiled down at him with an evil glint in her eye and let her hair fall down in his face.

Mac loved when she did that and the meth made it all so much more defined, his cock was throbbing hard against her and Meghan nodded slowly, getting an evil look in her eyes.

As he watched with lust hooded eyes she scooted down until she was between his legs and played with the waistband of his boxers, then leaned her face down and licked his stomach, looking up at him. She ran her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and he sucked in a breath.

Now he was looking at her now with intent, his pupils blown wide. Meghan rolled her tongue around on his stomach as she pulled his boxers down slowly. She never took her eyes off of him and it was so hot he wished there was a way to capture the moment and keep it forever.

Their eyes were locked into each other, and he concentrated on her and what she was doing to him. Her mouth was so hot and wet that he couldn't help bucking his hips into her. She was a dream come true alright, a keeper for sure.

Mac reached down and rubbed her head with both his hands as she ran her tongue and lips all over him. The feeling was pooling in his gut in minutes, she got him there like nobody else could and he knew it was because he loved her.

He loved her with every fiber in his body and had for as long as he could remember. They hadn't even been together a week and he knew even then, he just knew he wanted to be with her forever.

That little thought brought him right to the edge and he was about to fall.

"Baby, come up here." He said running out of breath but she wouldn't stop. He looked down at her losing control of his body now, watching her with heavy lidded eyes.

Mac moved his hips and she continued taking him into her mouth and had added her hand. She twisted her hand every few seconds up his dick and between that and her mouth he was so close.

He was moving his hips now, still not able to stop his hands running through her hair.

" I'm gonna…" He sighed out. "I'm…."

She responded by humming and taking him all the way into her mouth,"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." She hummed again and he thought he saw her smile at him.

That smile she gave him totally undid him and he came screaming a string of profanities that he never would have believed he would say. "Oh holy shit, god damn mother fucker….fuuccccck."

Meth was an awesome thing, recovery time was non existent and he was crawling back over her in seconds in a wild frenzy. Mac was all over her chest, kissing and sucking, leaving little marks all over her.

He was ready to fuck all night, Meghan dug her nails into his back, as he kissed his way down her body.

"Gimme that pussy," He growled into her skin.

"Oh fuck yes!" Meghan cried as he pulled her dress up and exposed her, licking his lips he dove in for the kill. Meghan knew he was a demon with his mouth,"Give it to me good."

"You're gonna cum with my cock inside you," He groaned when she was so close to falling apart from his expert tongue.

Mac was inside her in a second and let out a guttural scream as she wrapped her long legs around him. Meghan met him thrust for thrust, then took his hands and placed them on her neck.

Mac knew what she wanted, they had done it before a few times, and it always made them cum at the exact same time like fucking gangbusters. For real he had never been with anyone like her before, and he didn't plan on it in the near future either.

If he was honest with himself, choking her felt better than straight sex and having control of himself and not killing her was a thrill all unto itself. He pressed down on her neck as he pummeled her with his cock, "This what you want baby,"

"More," She gasped out, :Fuck me baby, harder."

He could feel her body starting to squeeze his cock like a vise and she screamed "Harder, oh God I'm cumming…" Mac's eyes rolled back into his head and he came fucking harder than he ever had before and collapsed on top of her.

It took him a minute to realize she wasn't moving, and even then he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. He kept shaking her, trying to get her to move and he even tried to give Meghan mouth to mouth but she was gone.

One minute she was there with him and he was planning a life with her and the next minute he was holding her in his arms and crying.

For all the women he had killed on purpose, he had killed the only one he loved by accident.

THE END


End file.
